


Middle School Dance fic

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: Middle School Dance fic [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Middle School Drama, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Remember the Yule Ball in Harry Potter? The thing that focussed on good will between schools as the students competed against each other?The Chunin Exams needed a Yule Ball. Given the age of most of the competitors, this is basically a middle school dance. A melodramatic plot treated somewhat seriously.Basically the final 9 contestants are invited to a goodwill ball before the final leg of the Chunin Exams. They all must bring *someone*. And attendance is mandatory because not attending is a slap in the face of peace. Who will each contestant bring with them? Will things be shaken up at the dance? Find out in "Middle School Dance fic"
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Middle School Dance fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160864
Comments: 146
Kudos: 197





	1. So it's basically a middle school dance

Eight of the nine winners of the preliminary round of the Chunin exams stood at attention. The third Hokage had just announced they’d have a month to train for the final round. While many were happy for a break, the last thing any of them wanted to do was wait a month for the chance to become Chunin, especially the Sand and Sound Ninja who had come so far for the exam.

“There’s one more thing I should mention before we meet again,” The Third Hokage started. “It’s customary for those participating in the final leg of the Chunin exams to attend a ball.”

Naruto was the first to cut him off “A ball? Really? You say we need a month to train and you want us to interrupt our training with some stupid dance?”  
The Third Hokage heaved a heavy sigh. “The Chunin Exam Ball is an important tradition in our villages. Not only does it show good will between nations, but it also gives a chance for the feudal lords to meet some of the most promising young ninja in our villages.”

“What if we don’t want to go?” asked Naruto, saying what was on many of their minds.  
“Attendance is mandatory.” The Third Hokage said sternly. “Anyone who is not in attendance better be taking care of an emergency, either an important mission, illness, or death. If you just decide to skip the ball, you don’t become Chunin.”

The candidates were shocked by his response.

Noting their reactions, the Third Hokage continued. “Being a Chunin is not always about fighting, it’s about finding other solutions to your problems. The best missions are those solved through diplomacy, not bloodshed. It’s important to practice.”

_“So it’s a glorified pageant…”_ Thought Shikamaru. _“What a drag…”_

“So is it just going to be us and a bunch of old guys?” Naruto raised his hand.

“Of course not.” The Third Hokage said. “Government officials and the mentors who taught you will also be in attendance. You may also each bring one guest.”  
Shikamaru bristled. He did not want to go to some stuffy dance with some annoying girl. “Like a date?” he asked, praying the Hokage would prove him wrong.

“Not necessarily,” The Third Hokage said simply. “You can bring a teammate, a friend, or even one of your parents if you so choose. You can also go with each other.”

The Naruto, Shikamaru, and Dosu immediately stared at Temari, the one girl among them. Neji looked away, disinterested and Kankuro and Gaara didn’t care.

The Third Hokage continued when he realized there would be no further questions. “The ball will be the Saturday a week before the final round of the exam. Dismissed.”

_“A Ball, what a waste of training time.”_ Neji thought to himself. _“It’s not like I can prove myself to anyone there.”_

 _“I don’t know what they think Gaara’s going to do at a ball…”_ Kankuro stared at his brother, slightly afraid. Gaara didn’t think about the ball much, his thoughts were only on training.

 _“Why did I have to be the only girl who won?”_ Temari thought to herself looking at the boys around her. Maybe she’d get lucky and that Sasuke guy would ask her. She’d even go for Neji.

_“Interesting…a goodwill ball before we all turn our backs on the leaf.”_ Thought Dosu.

_“What a drag.”_ Shikamaru thought, dreading who he’d have to bring.

_“This is kind of lame…”_ Thought Naruto. _“But I could bring Sakura!”_

Shino contemplated his options. He’d take Hinata of course. He knew about her crush on Naruto but also knew Naruto was far too oblivious to ask Hinata himself, despite being so impressed with her during the preliminary rounds. He decided he’d give Naruto a few weeks to ask Hinata himself, if he didn’t, Shino would. He would bring her to the ball and she could dance with Naruto.

Naruto burst out of the exam room rushing toward Kakashi. “Kakashi sensei! Where’s Sakura, I need to ask her something.”  
“You want to ask her to the ball?” Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, of course. She’s the most beautiful girl in the entire village, and she’s smart, and pretty nice most of the time.”

“What makes you think she’ll say yes? You know about her feelings for Sasuke.” Kakashi brought up Sakura’s obvious crush on their other teammate.

Naruto laughed. “Like Sasuke would ask her. He’s too obsessed with revenge. I don’t think he’ll ask any girl. I want to ask her, then at least she’ll get to go –“

“I wouldn’t be so sure about Sasuke not asking her.” Kakashi said with a smile.

“Huh?” Naruto asked confused.

“Just give Sasuke some time, if he doesn’t ask Sakura, you can ask her. But isn’t there someone else you want to ask?”

Naruto thought for a minute. He couldn’t really think of another girl he wanted to ask. His expression brightened. “Does Iruka Sensei get to come to the ball as my teacher?”  
“I’m afraid he doesn’t. It’s only your squad leader, academy teachers don’t count.”  
“I’m going to ask Iruka Sensei! I wouldn’t have made it this far without him.” With that, Naruto ran off to ask Iruka to come to the Ball with him.

Kakashi’s expression softened as he watched Naruto race away. He was implying Naruto ask Hinata, of course, but it was very sweet for Naruto to think of his old teacher. Now all Kakashi had to do was convince Sasuke to ask Sakura.

_In the Third Hokage’s Surveillance room, Anko, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma all reviewed the footage of the fight between the Leaf Genin and the Sound Genin._

_Kakashi was impressed. It was heartwarming to watch Gai’s protégé step in to help Sakura. He was proud of her for standing her own ground when it came down to it. He was equally impressed with Asuma’s team for stepping in to save them both when it was clear Sakura could no longer fight._

_Then Sasuke woke up. Kakashi noted the look of pure fear on Anko’s face as they watched the curse mark spread across his body. The look of absolute hatred he gave to Zaku when he revealed_ he _was the one who used Sakura as a punching bag was absolutely bone chilling. Sasuke savagely broke both of Zaku’s arms with inhuman strength. Sakura got up, ran over to him and hugged him. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at her._

_“Please.” She begged. “Don’t do it.”_

_Then the most amazing thing happened, Sasuke’s curse mark receded._

_“Young love.” Gai whispered to himself, unable to stop from commenting on the beauty of youth._

_Kakashi watched as Sasuke dropped to the ground, exhausted, falling into her arms. He stayed there, being comforted by Sakura as the rest of the group looked on. It was truly amazing that she was able to snap him out a curse that relied so much on hatred, which Sasuke was full of._

_“Whoever that girl is,” Anko said, placing her hand on her own curse mark. “She needs to stay by his side. At all times. Anything that can stop it from spreading should be done.”_

_Kakashi thought about it. As much as Sasuke wanted to deny it, he_ did _have feelings for Sakura. They were buried deep, but Kakashi knew they were there._

_With Orochimaru after Sasuke, anything that could keep him in the village was security. Kakashi hoped Sakura could be that anything. He also wanted to see his cute, bubbly student make his repressed, emo student’s heart beat just a little faster. He was a hopeless romantic at heart._


	2. Bullies in the Lunchroom

Temari was trying her best to enjoy her time in the Leaf Village despite the knowledge they would soon be attacking. It was truly a beautiful place, much greener than the Sand Village.

She thought about going out for lunch, there was a barbecue place she wanted to try.

“Gaara is missing –“ Kankuro’s voice called her out of her thoughts.

“You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him!” She said horrified. Who knew what kind of trouble her brother could get into unsupervised. He could put the entire plan in danger.

They heard a knock at the door.

“I really hope that’s Baki Sensei with Gaara –“ Kankuro answered the door revealing Dosu.

“Hello, I’m here to speak to Temari.” He said politely.  
“This isn’t a great time. Our brother is missing, it could put the entire plan in jeopardy.”

Temari put on her shoes, rushing out the door, only to be blocked by Dosu. “It’s about the plan actually. I figure, since we’re going to be working together, I should ask you to the ball as a sign of good will. It will also give us an excuse to meet up and not rouse suspicion.”

Temari couldn’t argue with that. She also didn’t have _time_ to argue with that. “Okay, I’ll go with you. Just help us find our brother, if you see him, let us know. Don’t try and deal with him yourself.”  
“Noted.” Said Dosu.

They finally found Gaara skulking away from a local hospital. Temari could see the hate in his eyes, the hate that was only there when he was denied a kill.

“Where have you been?” She asked, furious and relieved all at once.

“I wanted to pay a visit to that bug-eyed freak in the hospital.”  
“Gaara, that puts the plan in jeopardy.” Temari stressed. “What if someone saw you –“

“Too late.” Said Gaara simply. “They found me in his room and made me leave.”  
“Gaara.” Temari caught up to him and whispered harshly.

“They can’t prove anything. I was made to leave before any damage was done.”

“There you are,” said Dosu. Catching up to them with Kin and Zaku in tow. “Glad to see you found your brother.”

“Thanks.” Said Temari giving him an awkward smile.

Gaara looked at Dosu and his team with pure hatred. “What’s this about?” it was directed at Temari, even though Gaara didn’t look at her.

“I was just worried about you that’s all.”

Dosu and his team moved in. Dosu hung his head low, getting on Gaara’s level. “There was a bit of a worry you’d jeopardize Lord Orochimaru’s plan.”

Gaara glared at Dosu, he was on his “to kill” list now. He already felt cheated that he was made to leave Rock Lee’s room before he could carry out his plan. He’d just have to be patient, it wasn’t Gaara’s strong suit, but soon enough he’d have more than enough blood to appease the demon inside.

Dosu rose to full height, leaving Gaara’s personal space. “No hard feelings of course.”

“Yeah, no hard feelings,” Temari agreed, knowing how close Dosu just became to being a dead man. “Say, how about we all go out to lunch just to show there’s no ill will?” She hadn’t forgot about that barbecue place.

“Sounds great, I nearly starved to death looking for that kid.” Zaku agreed.

Gaara’s eyes narrowed. They seemed determined to die. He’d even kill the girl for good measure.

“Yes,” Dosu said, speaking for the group. “Why don’t you meet up with your other brother first? We have much to discuss. We have important information we gathered in the Forest of Death. Information about Sasuke Uchiha”

Gaara’s menacing gaze softened just a bit. He was intrigued. They could live, for now.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sakura and Ino were sulking because there was still no sign of Sasuke.

“What if something bad happened to him?” Sakura asked as she slumped down on a bench in the hospital’s courtyard.

“Something bad happen to Sasuke? Please, he can more than handle himself.” Ino tried to reassure her frenemy.

“You’re right.” Sakura gave a weak smile. She wanted to believe Ino, but Ino hadn’t seen the fear in his face when Orochimaru attacked. She hadn’t heard Sasuke’s pleas for them to run from him, fearing certain death. Ino didn’t know the full extent of the mark on Sasuke’s neck. Sakura didn’t either, but it bothered her. She had a feeling Kakashi-sensei wasn’t being one-hundred percent honest with her about it.

Ino’s face softened. “Hey, I know what will cheer you up. Why don’t we get something good to eat? Really pig out, you know?” Come on Sakura, take the bait.

“Of course you’d say that, Ino-pig.” Sakura giggled and got up from the bench.

“Look Billboard-brow, being on a team with Choji means knowing only the best places to eat in Konoha. It’s one of the many reasons my team is superior to yours, except for Sasuke of course.” That would make her angry.

“Hey, Naruto and I are plenty strong!” Sakura countered back. “I held my own against you just fine.”  
There’s her fire. “Whatever, let’s just go eat.”

Temari tried to let herself relax at the barbecue restaurant, but the sound ninja made it clear the meeting would be mostly business. She really just wanted to enjoy a nice meal alone, or maybe with a cute guy, free from thoughts about breaking a peace treaty with the Leaf Village or babysitting her homicidal brother.

Dosu laid out the whole story. How Lord Orochimaru bestowed a special gift on Sasuke. How Sasuke single-handedly took down Kin and Zaku. How Dosu was forced to surrender or risk jeopardizing the plan. How Sasuke would grow more powerful and would be a tough opponent for Gaara.

Temari didn’t have trouble listening, it was interesting. That Sasuke guy was really impressive, a little _too_ impressive for her brothers.

Kankuro scoffed. “Big deal, that guy doesn’t stand a chance against Gaara. I heard that guy with the giant eyebrows took him down without breaking a sweat.”

It was Kin’s turn to scoff. “That guy shouldn’t even call himself a ninja. We took him down no problem, and he basically stabbed himself in the foot trying to go all in against Gaara. He’s not even in the same league as Sasuke.”

This girl deserved to die too. That was Gaara’s first thought as he contemplated what Dosu and Kin told him. _That guy,_ gave Gaara the fight of his life. Of course he won in the end, but _that guy_ made him work for it. Still, if they were saying Sasuke was in a whole different league, he’d have to be careful.

Gaara noticed Temari watching him carefully. She did that a lot. She could tell when the wheels in Gaara’s head were turning. He knew that, but she could never truly know what went through Gaara’s head.

The door opened and a little bell rang letting the restaurant know there were more customers.

“Ino!” a waitress cried cheerfully. “Welcome back.”

Ino smiled and chatted with the waitress.

Sakura looked down. It was like this her whole life, Ino was the sun and everyone else just revolved around her. Ino’s beauty and charisma drew other girls to her like a magnet, they couldn’t even hate her she was so wonderful. Hell, the only reason Sakura even had friends when she was younger was because of Ino. Sakura looked up as Ino chatted, eyes wandering around the restaurant. She froze when she saw them.

The waitress left Ino and Sakura to prepare their table.

Sakura tugged on Ino’s arm band and pointed to the table full of some of the biggest bullies of the chunin exams. The Sand-Nin and Sound-Nin.

“Didn’t your mommy ever teach you it’s rude to point, little girl?” asked Kankuro, bored. He recognized her as the girl on Sasuke’s team and not much else. She and the blonde girl next to her had a boring fight where they _both_ managed to lose. But, who could forget hair _that_ color? He was content to get back to talking about something more interesting when Kin piped up.

“Well if it isn’t the beauty queen of the Leaf Village?” Each word out of Kin’s mouth was sickeningly sweet and laced with poison. “So sorry to hear your boyfriend went M.I.A. Maybe he’s left you to find someone who focuses more on ninjutsu than nail care.”

“Good thing I’m not in the final round,” Zaku chimed in. “Your precious Sasuke wouldn’t stand a chance against me now.”

The comment was rich coming from him, Sakura thought. Sasuke broke both of his arms without a moment’s hesitation, but she was too worried about Sasuke to come up with a witty comment.

“I’m sorry,” Ino walked right up to their table, brave as can be now that they were all in a restaurant in _her_ village. She directed her attention toward Kin. “But have you seen your hair? How is that practical? It’s gorgeous, but not practical. No wonder you lost to the laziest guy in the academy.” Ino knew Shikamaru was a genius, but _they_ didn’t need to know that. Then she turned to Zaku and pointed. “And _you_ , I watched Sasuke kick your ass in the Forest of Death. And then you lost to _Shino._ Don’t get me wrong, he’s talented, but he’s also a rookie and not _nearly_ as strong as Sasuke.”

Kin and Zaku both tried to get up from the table but Dosu put an arm around each of their shoulders. “Food for thought.” He said evenly.

Ino gave Dosu a hard look in the eye before returning to Sakura and requesting a table as far away from those bullies as they could get.

“What’s the deal with that girl anyway?” asked Kin indignantly as she stabbed her barbeque with one of her needles.

“Hair dye seeping into her head? I know a bottle blonde when I see one.” Kankuro offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Kin giggled. “You’re funny, but I meant the beauty queen. I just don’t understand why everyone here is so quick to defend her. She’s useless.”

“Maybe she’s putting out?” Said Zaku with a sly smile.

Kin giggled again.

“She’s like, twelve.” Temari said mildly disgusted at the thought of someone Gaara’s age being sexually active.

“Think of how heartbroken her Sasuke would be to find out she’s cheating on him.” Said Kin, ignoring Temari’s comment and egging on Zaku. 

_“_ _Sasuke.”_ Gaara thought to himself.

“What if she gets knocked up with that freak with the eyebrow’s kids. Can you imagine how ugly they’d be? Pink hair, bug-eyes, and the bushiest eyebrows in the world.” Zaku laughed.

Temari gave them a look. Dosu was mildly embarrassed but wasn’t going to say anything. Kankuro was bored. And Gaara was in his own little world.

Kin noticed the look the only other girl at the table was giving her. “Seriously, you should’ve seen them. As soon as we attacked that bug-eyed freak came into save her. He declared his undying love for her and let us use him as a punching bag, just to keep that weakling safe.”

“And that’s nothing compared to Sasuke.” Zaku added. “You should’ve seen how pissed he was when he found out I was the one who soiled his precious little Sakura.”

“Sasuke?” Gaara was intrigued now. He knew Lee was strong, but the guy was so weird it would make sense for him to want any girl that would have him. Gaara knew this and he didn’t care a thing about romance.

“Oh yeah,” Kin agreed. “Sakura, who did this to you?” She used an obnoxiously serious voice for her Sasuke impression.

“Sakura. So that’s her name.” Gaara said trying it out. He looked at her, she wasn’t _unattractive,_ not that Gaara ever thought about girls, other than killing them. But he was staring to think about _her_. What made _her_ so special that his only real competition would singlehandedly go out for revenge against three people who hurt her. Sakura. He had to learn more about her.


	3. Just "As Friends"

“Can I take my Dad?” asked Shikamaru as he played a game of Shogi with Asuma at Team 10’s training grounds.

“No.” Said Asuma bluntly, cigarette in his mouth.

“But the Hokage said –“

“Your father is busy with missions, if you’re going to be a Chunin you should respect that.”

“Can I bring Choji then?”

“No.”

“But the Hokage said I could bring a teammate!” Shikamaru was getting frustrated and it was causing him to lose.

“Look kid,” Asuma let out a loud sigh, finally taking the cigarette out of his mouth. “Appearances mean a lot and there will be food at the ball, lots of food, good food. Do you really want your guest acting like a pig in front of all of those important people? Besides, you want to show a certain level of maturity and brining a girl helps with that.”

Shikamaru sighed back. “So what you’re saying is I have to bring a girl?” He was losing big time now.

“Yes.” Asuma put the cigarette back in his mouth.

“But the Hokage said –“

“Forget the Hokage, I’m your sensei and I’m telling you that you have to bring a girl.”

“What a drag.”  
Asuma made is final move, winning the game.

Neji was hard at work training at Team Gai’s training grounds. He did most of it on his own since his sensei was preoccupied with Lee’s condition. Neji found it understandable to a certain extent, ninjas needed to be in three man squads, so Lee needed to recover, if not Gai needed to find a replacement. Sometimes Neji found Gai’s investment in Lee ridiculous. Why did he try so hard with someone who can only use taijutsu when he had a perfect genius to teach?

With Lee and Gai out of practice, the only person he trusted was Tenten. She had seen everything he could do. She was sweet, friendly, supportive, and could be trusted to keep his new techniques secret.

“Wow, Neji.” Tenten said as she threw her final kunai. “You didn’t miss a single one. That’s amazing.”

“It’ll do.” Said Neji who had just deflected all 37 weapons Tenten threw at him.

“So what are you doing after this?” She asked, grabbing her water bottle and handing him his.

“Home. Shower. Meditate. Bed.” He said listing the simple steps.

“Oh. I was thinking about maybe getting some ramen if you want to go with me.” She asked cheerfully.

“I’d rather not. I like to shower before I do anything else after training. Besides, there’s a meal waiting for me at home.”  
“Oh, okay.” Tenten kept smiling her famous smile wondering why Neji spent time with her when it was convenient.

She made her way to the hospital, knowing Lee wouldn’t mind her visiting him after an intense training session. Lee liked hearing what they were up to. She knew it made him a little sad, since they didn’t know if he’d ever be a ninja again, but living vicariously through her gave him a sense of normalcy, like he was back with his team again.

“Hey Lee,” she said sitting down on his hospital bed. “Are you listening to the nurses and not training too hard again?”

“I need to stay in shape, Tenten.” Lee said, pleading with her.

“Lee, if you over do it then you’ll never be a ninja again. You need to listen to the medical professionals and work on healing. When you feel better, we’ll run to Hokage Mountain and back together.”

Lee smiled. He could always count on Tenten to cheer him up. “So how is Neji’s training?”

“He’s doing amazing as always.” Tenten gushed. “He didn’t miss a single weapon that I threw at him.”  
“That’s great. I’m sure you two will have a wonderful time at the ball. If only I could go, I’d bring Sakura.”

“Neji hasn’t asked me.” Tenten said sadly.

“I’m sure he just hasn’t gotten around to it.”

“Or he’s asked someone else.” Lee was a really good friend. His code of honor was solid and his moral compass was strong, she could trust him to keep her feelings a secret.

“Who else would he ask?” asked Lee, genuinely confused.

“I don’t know. There are a lot of girls in this village, and he is a Hyuuga. He might have to take someone from their clan to show of their strength or whatever.” Tenten looked at the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn’t look Lee in the eye when she was being doubtful instead of her happy-go-lucky self.

“Tenten, you know Neji doesn’t talk to other girls…or boys for that matter. He trains with us or he keeps to himself.”

“You’re right.” Tenten put on smile. “Now help me come up with a new training plan for Neji tomorrow.”

Lee saluted and got out his notebook, Neji didn’t know it, but Lee had been designing his training routines with Tenten this whole time from his hospital bed.

Ino knocked on the door of Shikamaru’s house, bouquet in hand. She gave her best smile when Mrs. Nara answered the door. “Hello, Mrs. Nara. These are for you, from my family.” Ino handed her the bouquet. “Is Shikamaru home?”

Mrs. Nara just smiled and yelled at her son. “Shikamaru, come over here! Ino is here to see you.”  
Ino heard Shikamaru groan from inside the house. He came to the door, looking grumpy as always.

“I’m going to let you kids talk, I need to put these in water.” Said Mrs. Nara as she took the bouquet inside.

“What?” asked Shikamaru knowing no good could come of this visit.

“When were you planning on asking me to the ball?” Asked Ino, arms crossed.

“Who said I’m asking you? Besides, I thought you wanted Sasuke to ask you.”  
“I do. But he’s not even around right now. He probably won’t even be well enough togo to the ball. The Hokage said if you’re in the hospital you don’t have to go. Don’t you ever listen?”

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. He couldn’t just tell her to go away. It would piss off his parents. They _loved_ Ino. He’d known her his whole life and she was very important to him, but his parents really loved her. Her bossy personality got him and Choji motivated to get things done, even if it was just to shut Ino up.

“Anyway,” Ino said realizing she wasn’t going to get anything more than an eyeroll out of Shikamaru. “You should ask me because who else are you going to ask? You say _all_ women are troublesome. Also I’m super cute arm candy. Besides, we’re just going as friends anyway.”

Shikamaru heaved a heavy, world-weary sigh. She had a point. Women were troublesome but if he had to pick someone to spend a whole night with it might as well be someone he’d spent time with his whole life. “Fine.”

Ino jumped up and gave a cheer. “Hooray! I’ll get started coordinating our outfits.”

Shikamaru gave a small smile at her comment. At least taking Ino meant she’d plan everything and he’d get to sit back and relax. As an added bonus, Asuma trusted Ino’s judgment on these matters so it would get Asuma off his back too. Maybe going with Ino wouldn’t be so bad.


	4. Proposing Some Proposals

Shino walked through the village knowing exactly where to find Naruto. It was dinner time and the smell of ramen was heavy in the air. He made his way to Ichiraku Noodle Shop and pulled back the curtain. Of course, Naruto was seated enjoying a full bowl of ramen.

“Naruto,” Shino called out to him, making him jump.

“Hey, Shino.” Naruto had no idea what _that guy_ wanted with him.

“I heard Shikamaru asked Ino to the ball.”  
“Yeah, what of it?” Naruto _really_ had no idea what Shino wanted, Shino gave him the creeps.

_“_ I was considering asking one of our fellow Genin, but I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes. Is there anyone you want to ask?” Shino ordered a single cup of tea at the counter.

“Well, I want to ask Sakura, but Kakashi Sensei says Sasuke is going to ask her, like _that_ will ever happen.” Naruto pointed with his chopsticks for emphasis.  
“So you’re going to ask Sakura?” asked Shino, picking up his cup.

“No. I’m just going to ask Iruka-sensei, I don’t think Sakura would even say ‘yes’ to me.” Naruto sounded a little defeated at first but then he perked up. “Besides, I wouldn’t be a ninja if it wasn’t for Iruka-sensei.” Naruto beamed.

“That’s admirable.” Said Shino taking a sip from his drink. He would’ve preferred to hear Naruto planned to ask Hinata, but knowing he’d be taking a teacher instead of a date made Shino feel a little better.

Shino paid for his tea and walked away, stopping at the Yamanaka flower shop for a bouquet, which he hid in his backpack. He made his way over to the Hyuuga compound and knocked on the door.

Neji answered. “What do you want at this hour?” Neji asked.

Shino didn’t see anything wrong with the hour. It was after dinner, so He wasn’t interrupting anything, it was before most people their age went to bed so he wasn’t keeping anyone up, and he was Hinata’s teammate so it wasn’t unusual for him to come calling anyway. He figured Neji just didn’t like him. “I’m out on a walk. I’d like to know if Hinata would like to accompany me.” Shino tried to sound as respectful as possible despite his distaste for Neji.

“You want to go for a walk with her?” Neji asked, his tone sounded as if Shino told him he wanted to take Hinata out to drink and gamble.

“It’s a lovely night.” Shino said plainly.

Neji rolled his eyes and called sternly into the house. “Hinata, your teammate is here to see you.”  
“Shino!” Hinata gasped, as she went to the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone.

“I’m going for a walk, would you like to come with me?” Shino asked simply.

“That sounds really nice. I think we should invite Kiba and Akamaru.” Said Hinata, putting on her shoes.

“We can stop by and get them.” Shino agreed. It’s not like his proposal was romantic. He just wanted to make Hinata happy.

Once they were out of sight from the Hyuuga house Shino stopped and sat on a bench, patting it so Hinata would sit down. “We need to talk.”

“What’s wrong?”

Shino pulled the bouquet out of his backpack and handed it to her. “You know all of the finalist for the Chunin Exams are invited to a ball right?”  
“Yes, I heard Neji is invited. I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun.”

“Did you know we have to bring a guest? Shikamaru is bringing Ino, and Naruto is going to ask Iruka-sensei.” Shino made sure to drop that tidbit into the conversation so Hinata would know Naruto wasn’t asking another girl. He pulled out the flowers from his backpack and handed them to her. “Would you do the honor of accompanying me to the ball?”

“Of course, thank you Shino!” Hinata blushed and accepted the bouquet. Shino always knew how to make her smile.

The next day, Naruto ran excitedly to the Ninja Academy, barging into Iruka-sensei’s class unannounced. “Iruka-sensei!”

“Naruto!” Iruka was taken by surprise, he wasn’t used to these types of outbursts anymore since it had been a year since Naruto left the academy.

“Will you go to the Chunin Exam ball with me? They said I could bring one of my academy teachers! I wouldn’t be where I was without you.”  
Iruka couldn’t help himself he started to tear up. “Of course, Naruto.”  
“Hey boss,” Konohamaru called both of them out of the happy moment from his seat in the back of the classroom. “Shouldn’t you be taking a girl?”  
Naruto brushed off the question. “ _Anyone_ can take a _girl._ It shows real maturity to take a teacher. It shows how much you appreciate all the hard work they’ve done to help you get where you need to be.”

Konohamaru considered it for a moment and agreed with his idol. “You’re right boss. I’ll remember that for when I’m taking the Chunin Exams.”

Kakashi was training Sasuke at their secret training grounds. He was _supposed_ to be in the hospital but Sasuke broke out and demanded to be trained in secret. This particular day, Kakashi _demanded_ they take break. “Have you given any thought to what I said?” he asked taking out a water bottle and his copy of _Makeout Paradise._

“I don’t see why I need to go.”  
Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh. “It’s mandatory. If you don’t participate, you don’t become a Chunin.”  
“Can’t you tell them I’m in the hospital?” Asked Sasuke, bored and wanting to get back to training.

“Since you’re actually _supposed_ to be in the hospital, that may backfire. You did battle with one of the three legendary Sanin and that mark on your neck is serious.”  
Sasuke touched the mark. “You sealed it. I’m fine.”  
“If you go back to the hospital, it would give every impression that you are _not_ fine. I already had to convince the proctors to let you participate in the preliminaries. If you go back to the hospital, they might just decide to disqualify you.”

Sasuke grunted in response, there was no way he was leaving the exams after getting so far.

When it was clear Kakashi wasn’t going to get any verbal confirmation about the ball he pressed further. “You _have_ to take someone, Sasuke. What’s wrong with Sakura?”

The lightest blush appeared on Sasuke’s face. “I don’t see why I should take her.”

Kakashi gave a small eyeroll. “Who _else_ would you take?”

Sasuke thought and couldn’t come up with anyone. He stayed silent.

Kakashi sighed. “She’s your teammate, it makes sense for you to bring her, no one will question your relationship further.”

“We don’t have a relationship.” Sasuke said coldly, looking away from Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle. “You have a relationship with her. You’re teammates, it’s the same relationship you have with Naruto. Although, you don’t let Naruto comfort you when you’re hurt, and you don’t protect him as fiercely, and a touch from him _certainly_ wouldn’t have had such a powerful effect on you that it could make the curse mark go away.”  
Sasuke’s head snapped up. He looked Kakashi in the eye. “How did you –“

“I watched the surveillance tape. You didn’t know that did you? We have cameras everywhere in the Forest of Death. You’re lucky Sakura stepped in before you did something you regretted. I guess those Sound Village Ninja should be lucky you care about her so much.”  
“I don’t –“

“You can lie to yourself all you want Sasuke, but you can’t lie to me.” Kakashi pointed to the orange book in his hand. “I’m an expert.” Then his expression changed. “We’re not going to talk about any serious strategy, so you might as well leave.” Said Kakashi to someone behind one of the nearby boulders in the training area.

Gaara stepped out from behind it, hate in his eyes. “Sasuke.” He said plainly.

“What do you want?” asked Sasuke.

“To learn more about my opponent, but it’s clear there’s nothing more to learn.” Said Gaara. He nodded his head in a farewell and then left the training site. _“Sakura.”_ He thought about what he learned about Sasuke. He had someone to comfort him when he was hurt, someone who he protected at all costs, someone who he cared about so deeply she could tame the monster inside of him. _“Who is this girl?”_ Gaara was determined to find out.


	5. The Bad Boy

Asuma and Kurenai sat down to eat at a quiet little restaurant that served tea and dumplings.

Kurenai was beaming. “Shino asked Hinata to go with him to the ball. She’s so excited -.”

“Doesn’t she have a crush on that blonde kid on Kakashi’s squad? Naruto?” Asked Asuma.

“She’s happy to go with her friend. Besides, Shino explained to me when he first learned about the ball that he would make sure to ask her if Naruto didn’t. Hinata says he came to her door with flowers and everything. I’m so proud of him.” Kurenai liked to think she taught her students good life lessons about how to act, on top of ninja training. She was successful most of the time. Team 8 was very good at cooperating, they mostly listened to her, everyone got along with Hinata, and Shino and Kiba only butted heads _sometimes,_ usually when Kiba was being stubborn. Kurenai was so proud of the little gentleman she helped form, now if only her teachings would work on Kiba.  
“Shikamaru is going with someone too.” Asuma said simply.

“Ino, I heard!” Kurenai was happy someone as lazy as Shikamaru managed to get a date. “How did he ask her?”

Asuma laughed loud enough that he got a few dirty looks from the other people eating around them. “Ino showed up at his house, bribed his mom with flowers, and demanded he take her to the dance.”  
“Oh.” Kurenai knew Ino was forward but she couldn’t imagine the girl demanding that much. “And they’re okay with that?”

“Well, I am. I know Shikamaru is in good hands with Ino. She’ll do all the planning and I won’t have to worry about him dressing wrong or being late.”

“As long as they’re both happy.” Kurenai said with a small smile.

Sakura sat on her favorite bench in the whole village. She knew it was a little silly to have a favorite bench, but she did, it was the one right near the big gates. She liked to people watch as she ate her lunch.

One of the strangest people she ever saw took a seat down next to her. Gaara. The boy who nearly destroyed Lee. The boy who would have to face Sasuke in a few short weeks. They sat in silence. Every so often they snuck a look at each other.

Sakura was too afraid to speak to him. She hoped she could just eat and he’d leave her alone. Maybe he just wanted to rest and people watch too, but she couldn’t imagine that was the case.

Gaara looked at her, not stared, that was rude. He noticed her body language, feet pointed away from him, body turned, eyes focused directly on her food or fixed at a distant point across from the bench. She was afraid to make eye contact. She was afraid of _him._ That wouldn’t do if he was ever to get to know her.

Temari was running through the village, _again_ , in search of her brother, _again_ , which meant she had to enlist the help of those asshole Sound ninja, _again_. She was going to have a serious talk with Baki about trusting Kankuro to babysit Gaara, he _only_ disappeared when Kankuro was in charge. Dosu, who she was growing to respect, suggested they split Zaku and Kin up. He explained they fed off of each others attitude and weren’t so bad separately. So, Kin went with Temari and Zaku went with Dosu.

Temari finally found him on a bench. With a girl.

When Kin saw it was Sakura she immediately opened her mouth to make a snarky remark toward the pink haired girl, but Temari stopped her and hid them behind some trees.

Temari was in shock at the way Gaara looked at Sakura. There was no murderous intent in his eyes, if anything he looked a little unsure. Gaara killed many great ninja. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t going to bother with her. All they knew about her was that she was weak and a little annoying.

“We found him.” Kin pointed out, wondering why they weren’t stepping in to bring him home and ending the rather boring errand.

Gaara noticed them of course, Temari could tell by the way his eyes shot over to her. _Don’t interfere,_ that’s the message he was trying to convey. She’d seen that look before, but only when he wanted to fight someone, and it was clear to her he had no interest in fighting this girl.

Gaara finally turned his body, pointing his feet toward Sakura. “What are you eating?” he asked simply. It was the best conversation starter he could come up with.

“Uhhh….” Sakura was shocked he’d speak to her. Still, she politely turned toward him. “Pork and rice.” She said, showing him the bento.

“Is it any good?” he asked.

“I made it, so I like to think it is.” Sakura gave him a meek smile.

She liked to cook. Some boys liked that, he guessed, it still didn’t explain why Sasuke cared about her so much. Gaara pulled out the rice ball he stole from Kankuro earlier in the day. “I have a rice ball.” He said simply.

“That’s nice.” She answered not sure what else to say.

Gaara started eating getting rice stuck to the bottom of his chin.

Sakura couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, it was funny to see someone as scary as Gaara with food stuck to his chin.

Gaara didn’t like being laughed at he glared at her. “What?” he asked coldly. The sand clashed angrily inside his gourd.

A bolt of fear went through Sakura, she had to show she wasn’t laughing at him, just the situation. “I’m sorry, you just have a little bit of rice stuck to your chin.”

“Oh.” Said Gaara. Rice on his chin. That was something normal to laugh about, he supposed. She wasn’t laughing at _him_ for being different. He tried to get it off. He looked at her for confirmation, pointing at his face.

She shook her head “no.”

He tried again. Still no luck.

Sakura couldn’t believe he couldn’t _feel_ the bit of food stuck to his chin, the truly human flaw made him less scary, enough so she offered to help. “Would you like me to –“ She started lifting her hand before she finished the sentence, bringing it up to his face. Her movements were slow and timid, like a child trying to pet a strange dog for the first time.

Temari’s eyes widened. Nobody touched Gaara. It was like sticking your hand directly in the mouth of a _very_ angry lion. Further more, Gaara never _let_ anyone touch him. Even stranger was Gaara’s reaction. He sat perfectly still, as if paralyzed. Sakura’s hand was inches away from Gaara’s face. Nobody got that close to him and lived. She had to step in.

“Gaara!”

Gaara turned to her, confused as to why she’d disobey his order not to get involved. Sakura jumped because of the sudden intrusion, staring at Temari.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I just realized, I need to go, uh help Ino at the flower shop!” Said Sakura, who saw a way out of an already tense situation. “Nice talking to you.” She called to Gaara as she walked away, the statement was out of politeness more than anything.

Gaara just stared after her.

When she was out of earshot, Kin came out from behind the trees and said “So, she’s flirting with you now too? What a little whore.”

Temari rolled her eyes. It was obvious to her that the girl was _not_ flirting. She wasn’t sure if Sakura was braver…or stupider than she originally thought. It had to be one or the other to even try to touch Gaara. She looked back at her brother, who was now rubbing his chin, right where Sakura’s hand was hovering moments ago. “What were you thinking?” She couldn’t help blurting out. It wasn’t normal to act like this.

“She’s close to Sasuke. I thought maybe she’d know something we could use.” It was the truth, but somehow it didn’t feel 100% honest to Gaara as he said it. She nearly _touched_ him. He nearly let her. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would’ve felt. His siblings were the only people he let touch him, despite his father’s many attempts on his life via assassins, he got the feeling his siblings still didn’t _want_ him dead. They were as proud of his strength as they were terrified by it. He was the Sand’s secret weapon. Other than that, the last time he was touched, was by Lee during their fight, and it hadn’t been pleasant.

“Let’s just go home.” Temari said, calling him out of his thoughts again.

He agreed, deciding he’d need further research where his sister could not interrupt him.


	6. I like, like him

Sakura walked to the hospital replaying Ino’s words in her head.

_“I can’t come with you to visit Lee today, forehead. Kurenai-sensei is taking Hinata and I shopping for the ball.” Ino said happily._

Sakura understood the situation, Ino and Shikamaru were _basically_ siblings and he was only going with her out of convenience. Hinata was a sweet person and she couldn’t imagine Shino taking a real date. Neither situation was particularly romantic, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous.

She thought at least Naruto would want to go with her, just as a friend, but he told her proudly he asked Iruka-sensei. She couldn’t be mad at him over _that_. She wished Sasuke would ask her, she hadn’t heard about him asking anyone yet, but she knew it would never happen. Still, the optimist in her said she had a whole week to wait for an invitation.

She made it to the hospital, checking in and making her way to Lee’s room. She saw Tenten was already visiting. The two were sitting on his bed pouring over a notebook.

“Sakura!” Lee called out in shock, hiding the notebook and throwing it under the bed.

Sakura gave a quizzical look.

Tenten sighed at Lee’s antics. “We’re coming up with another training plan for Neji before the final rounds.” She explained.

“Got it, secret Team Gai training stuff.” Sakura said.

“You wouldn’t happen to know what Sasuke or Naruto are up to?” Tenten gave a sly smile.

“Tenten, that’s cheating!” Lee shook his finger at her.

Tenten laughed. “I was just kidding.”  
“I haven’t seen either of them in a while anyway.” Sakura couldn’t hide the sadness in her voice.

“I’m sure they’re both working very hard, Sakura. That’s what I’d be doing.” Said Lee, assuring her everything was okay.

A few minutes later a nurse came in to tell Sakura and Tenten to leave. Lee wasn’t the most cooperative patient and they set restrictions on visitors to make sure he was getting plenty of rest.

Sakura and Tenten both hugged him goodbye and left the hospital. The girls didn’t spend much time together, other than when they went to visit Lee, so they walked home with an awkward silence until Tenten opened her mouth.

“I heard Naruto is taking Iruka-sensei to the ball.”

“Yep.” Said Sakura, keeping her eyes fixed on her feet.

“Who is Sasuke taking?”

“No clue.” Once again, Sakura did a terrible job of hiding her true feelings.

Tenten let out a loud sigh. “I can’t believe Neji hasn’t asked me.”

Sakura’s head whipped up. “What?”

“We’re on the same team, we spend all of our time together because Gai-sensei and Lee are always on their nonsense, and I’ve trained with him every day for the past three weeks.”  
“Yeah, why hasn’t he asked you?” Sakura was thoroughly confused. She knew Neji was as serious as Sasuke, but he seemed a little less emotionally constipated.

“I don’t know. Can you keep a secret?” Tenten figured if Lee trusted Sakura, she could trust Sakura too.

“Uh, sure.”

“I like Neji, like, _like_ him.” Tenten had a hard time saying it out loud.

Sakura smiled. “Well he is handsome and strong. Sasuke will have a hard time with him in the final round.”

“I just don’t understand why he hasn’t asked me. You don’t think there’s another girl do you? Lee says he _never_ sees Neji talking to other girls.”

“If Lee says it, it must be true. Lee would try to spare your feelings, but he wouldn’t lie about it.”

“You’re right.” Tenten gave a smile. “So why do you think Sasuke hasn’t asked you yet?”

Sakura tensed up. “Well –“

“I already know you have feelings for him, so you don’t need to be embarrassed. Your whole class has been in love with him since your academy days. But you two seem… different.”

“Different how?” Sakura asked thoroughly confused.

“Neji and I watched you two in the Forest of Death, remember? Sasuke seemed determined to _kill_ those guys who hurt you. He didn’t care that they hurt Lee or Team 10, just you.”

“I’m his teammate.” Sakura was trying not to get her hopes up.

“Yeah, his teammate who was able to talk him _out_ of committing murder.” Tenten sounded impressed, then she looked away sadly. “If Neji was ever that angry I don’t think he’d listen to Lee or me about it.”

“Really?” Sakura did notice Neji and Tenten together a lot, their relationship as teammates seemed more comfortable than hers and Sasuke’s so if Tenten told her there was a chance, she was more likely to believe it. “You know, we still have a week left before the ball.”

“You’re right. They’re probably just waiting for the right moment to ask us.” Tenten smiled back at Sakura. “Good luck.”

“You too.”  
Back where the Sand Ninja were staying Baki was going over the plan for the ball. He stood in front of an old TV with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro sitting on the couch across from him. Baki mostly went over proper etiquette, asking them to be on their best behavior and act like everything was normal, _especially_ Gaara.

Gaara just stared in response. He was going to _hate_ behaving but he could do it. He managed to get through the written exam without killing anyone. He could be patient.

Temari’s date was already taken care of.  
“I could take Kin.” Kankuro suggested lazily. He might as well go with the Sound Village girl. She was kind of annoying but she was also pretty.

Baki sighed. “That’s fine.” He realized they’d come to the difficult part, Gaara. He was raised by the Kazekage, so he didn’t have any academy teachers. Baki was the only one he’d ever known. It was suggested weeks ago that a girl from the Sand Village could come as Gaara’s date, but they were afraid a girl Gaara’s age wouldn’t be able to keep her cool and would throw off the plan. There was a reason no one else from the Sand Village was participating in the Chunin Exams this year, that reason was Gaara.

“So who is Gaara going to go with?” Temari was afraid for whatever poor girl would get stuck with her brother.

Baki opened his mouth to tell her they were still figuring that part out, but Gaara interrupted.

“I’ll figure it out.” Said Gaara.

“Gaara, we’re working out something that fits with the plan –“

“So have I, there’s a girl I met here. She’s close to Sasuke Uchiha. We can use her.”

Temari and Kankuro were shocked. They couldn’t believe Gaara was seriously thinking of asking Sakura to the ball.

“You think she’ll say ‘yes’?” Baki asked, holding his breath.

“She will.” Gaara assured him, used to getting his way.

Sakura returned home, she was feeling more glum every step she took away from Tenten. It seemed their reassuring conversation took place months ago. Back home, it was almost as if it never happened.

She barely touched her dinner and retired to her room early, telling her mom she had to wake up and train. She was just about to get in bed when she noticed a letter.

A letter with a red and white fan for a seal.

_Uchiha._

She opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Sakura,_

_Come to the ball with me._

_\- Sasuke_

She dropped the letter. It looked like his handwriting, but it could be a forgery. Someone could be playing a cruel trick on her. How was she even supposed to respond? She knew where he lived, but no one had seen him in days. The only thing she could think to do was wait until the morning and ask Ino.


	7. Middle Schoolers are bad with feelings

Sakura’s hands still shook as she handed Ino the letter. They met outside of Ino’s house to figure the letter out.

“It certainly looks like an official Uchiha Clan letter.” Ino said, turning it over in her hands. Ino developed a crush on Sasuke early enough to notice when members of his clan came in to buy flowers. They always used their own cards, with the official seal, and never bought cards from the shop. Ino always dreamed one day she’d get a letter from Sasuke. “I totally understand why you wouldn’t think it was from Sasuke. Why would he ask you? But if he didn’t –“

“Who did?” asked Sakura.

They thought for a minute. A hard stare came over Ino’s face. “Maybe it was those Sound Village freaks.”  
“You think?” Sakura could accept that someone was playing a prank on her, but she really didn’t want to deal with them again.

“Well, yeah. They kept teasing you about Sasuke. Maybe they wanted to take it a step further.”  
“I really don’t want to deal with them again.” Sakura said in a small voice.

“We have to find out.” Ino was determined to give them a talking to. “They were shopping at the formal store yesterday, but it looked like they didn’t buy anything. Maybe they’re back there today.”  
“Okay.” Sakura wasn’t looking forward to it, but she figured it was best to find out if they were playing a prank on her.

The formal store was a large, single floor building. It sold semi-formal to formal clothes with options from traditional to more modern.

Ino’s hunch was right. They ended up finding Kin walking out of a dressing room. She was wearing a long, slinky black dress. Zaku sulked in the coroner.

“Hey, you.” Ino pointed at Kin.

Zaku and Kin glared at the two Leaf Village girls.

When it was clear they weren’t going to say anything, Ino continued. “What’s the big idea, why do you keep picking on my friend?”

Zaku gave a cruel smile. “Sorry to say, we don’t know what you’re talking about…this time.”

Ino ripped the letter out of Sakura’s hand. “This. Did you write this letter or not?”

While Ino was distracted with Zaku, Kin came up behind her and used her superior height to snatch up the letter. “Sakura, Come to the ball with me. Sasuke.” She read in a mocking voice.

“Give that back!” Called Sakura, but Kin held it above her head.

“Sounds like your boyfriend isn’t the most romantic. Maybe he’s straying after your little display with Gaara the other day.”

Zaku snorted.

“What?” Sakura’s eyes widened in shock.

“Please, I have eyes. You were getting _very_ close. You might want to tone that down, someone might get the wrong idea.” She smiled cruelly.

Sakura blushed. She was just trying to help Gaara get food off of his face. It’s not like they were even having lunch together. She was minding her own business and he sat down on her bench and started talking to her, while they both ate their lunches separately.

Ino rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Did you write this letter or not?”

Kin thought for a moment. “Maybe we did, maybe we didn’t, but don’t you think if it was _really_ from Sasuke, you’d know?”

Ino and Sakura both thought for a moment. They couldn’t say, and the only thing that was clear was that the Sound Ninja were messing with them…somehow. They left, deciding there was no point in further talking to the Sound Ninja.

Back where the Sand Ninja were staying, Temari was making sure Gaara knew what he was getting himself into. He was just about to leave to find Sakura to ask her to the ball.

“I really don’t see why you don’t want to go with a girl from our village.” Said Kankuro, bored with the whole situation and staying put on the couch.

“I told you,” Gaara glared at him. “We can use her. She’s close to Sasuke.”

“Sasuke isn’t the important part of the mission, if you were facing anyone else the plan would still be the same.” Temari followed Gaara to the door, hoping to talk her brother out of complicating their plan further.

“Well, I want to know more about Sasuke. If I’m going to kill him, I might as well have some fun with it.” Gaara was annoyed the kept trying to talk him out of it. He was asking Sakura and that was final.

Kin and Zaku burst through the room, Kin had her dress in hand. “Okay, so this is what I’m wearing, make sure you have an outfit to match. It’s black so that shouldn’t be too hard for you.” She dangled the dress, then noticed two of the three Sand Ninja were in the doorway and it looked like they had been arguing.

“What’s with you guys?” Asked Zaku who had even less tact than Kin.

Temari sighed. “Gaara wants to ask Sakura to the ball, but I don’t think it’s the best idea with the plan and all –“

Zaku and Kin exchanged sly smiles, then Kin spoke. “I think is a great idea. It will show good will toward the Leaf.”

“You do?” Asked Temari, not thoroughly convinced.

“Yeah, and it will throw Sasuke off of his game.” She added.

Gaara thought about it. Assuming Kin was right, which was certainly debatable, Sakura meant _enough_ to Sasuke that the idea of her with someone else would upset him. He did believe the story they told him about Sasuke protecting Sakura in the Forest of Death, so why couldn’t what she’s saying now be true? All it did was make him want to learn more about her.

Temari also thought about what Kin was saying, if they did something to throw Sasuke off, their plan had a greater likelihood of succeeding. Still, the idea of Gaara going to the ball with _anyone_ unsettled her. She heaved a heavy sigh. “Good luck.” She said to Gaara as he headed out the door.

Gaara found Sakura on the bench again. She was looking down, staring at a letter in her lap, completely unaware of his presence. He spotted some wildflowers growing in the wooded area across from the bench, he quickly yanked one out the ground.

“I thought I’d find you here.” He said, calling her out of her thoughts.

“Gaara?” She looked up.

Gaara felt unsure of himself for the first time in a long time. He approached her, staying standing, not bothering to join her on the bench. He handed her the flower and looked away. “Will you go to the ball with me?”

You could’ve knocked Sakura over with a feather. She was _not_ expecting this. “Well, I…” Then it dawned on her. The letter. The Sound Ninja teasing her about it. The fact she saw the Sound Ninja eating lunch _with_ the Sand Ninja just a few weeks ago. Gaara’s sudden interest in her. They were using _her_ to get to Sasuke. Or maybe it was petty revenge on her for the Forest of Death. Maybe it was both.

Sakura knew her strengths. She was the smartest girl at the academy. She got a perfect score on the written test for the Chunin Exams _without_ cheating. She couldn’t take Gaara down, she couldn’t take any of them down. The best she could do was try and talk her way out of it.

Sakura blushed, she was already feeling humiliated. Now all she had to do was pretend the blush was just some sort of preteen bashfulness. “That’s a wonderful idea,” she said sweetly, “but I’m afraid someone else has already asked me.” She held up the letter. She’d play their game, now that she knows the rules.

Shock flashed on Gaara’s face for a moment before he regained his composure. It was so quick, Sakura didn’t even notice. “I see.” Said Gaara evenly, then he took off.

Once Sakura was sure he was out of earshot she let out a sob. Why did she even let herself _hope_ the letter was from Sasuke? It was obviously just a cruel trick. She ran home, crying.

Gaara was on the warpath. A few angry tears dripped from his eyes. He didn’t cry out of sorrow anymore, but every so often a few tears of mania, anger, or frustration would fall. He wanted to hurt someone, kill someone even. He kept telling himself this was just about learning more about the enemy. Then why did it feel like his heart was being ripped out for the first time in years?

Maybe he could trick one of those Sound Village losers into sparring with him. Zaku wasn’t in the final rounds, and he wasn’t even going to the ball, so Gaara didn’t see a need for him.

He got back to the hideout, wiping his tears away before he threw the door open, causing everyone inside to flinch.

“She said no.” Gaara growled out.

Temari rushed over to him. She had a feeling this wasn’t just about Sasuke, but she wondered exactly _what_ Gaara was feeling for Sakura. He didn’t love, he _obsessed._ “Gaara, I’m so sorry.”

Gaara swatted her hand away when she tried to touch him.

Kankuro and Dosu stayed firmly planted on the couch, they weren’t about to get involved in this.

“What’s the problem?” asked Zaku, who only knew that Gaara as a weapon, completely devoid of feeling, he didn’t understand why Gaara would get so upset about the tiniest wrinkle in their plan.

“Sasuke. He already asked her. I was too late.” Gaara said Sasuke’s name with hatred.

“Well,” said Temari gently. “It’s not like we weren’t prepared for this to happen.”

“Of course.” Said Gaara, trying his best to betray his feelings. “Sometimes things don’t always go like we plan.”

“You know,” said Kin. “If this sort of thing ever happened to me, I wouldn’t get mad. I’d get even.”

“Yeah, settle the score with Sasuke.” Agreed Zaku, who was more interested in his own hurt pride than anything Gaara was going through.

“Revenge?” Asked Dosu who was now interested.

Even Kankuro looked up. He didn’t particularly care about what happened to Gaara, but he was really tired of these Leaf Village brats and he wouldn’t mind taking petty revenge on them.

“Isn’t this kind of immature?” Asked Temari.

“Maybe a little,” said Dosu. “But if it’s about throwing Sasuke off, I don’t see any reason not to try something.”

Sakura covered her tearstained face as she ran through the village, dodging people left and right, until she ran into a girl who kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

“Ow.” Sakura said, expecting to be told to watch where she’s going.

“Are you okay?” asked Hinata, who was on the ground with her and already reaching out to help.

“Hinata?” asked Sakura, realizing who she had just run into.

“You’ve been crying. Is something wrong?” Asked Hinata, helping Sakura to her feet.

“It’s nothing.”

Hinata put a hand on her shoulder. “You can talk to me about it, you know.”

Sakura broke down again.

Hinata led her to a small, intimate teashop she liked to visit with Kurenai. It was a little hole in the wall and all of the staff were women. Kurenai always took her there when she couldn’t take her family’s disappointment any longer. It was her happy place and she hoped it would make Sakura happy too.

Hinata ordered jasmine green tea for them to share and put her hand on Sakura’s. "Tell me everything."

And so Sakura did, all the events of the last week. The teasing from the Sound Ninja. Her strange, almost nice, lunch with Gaara. The weird letter she thought _might_ have been from Sasuke, until the Sound Ninja teased her. Gaara asking her to the ball out of nowhere. And her realization it was all just a plot.

Hinata listened with an understanding look on her face. “Do you still have the letter?”

“Yeah,” Said Sakura sadly.

“Can I see it?” asked Hinata.

Sakura handed it over.

Hinata turned it over in her hands. “You know, prominent clans like the Uchiha and Hyuuga often infuse their seals with Chakra. It gives a personal touch and it ensures only the intended reader can open the letter.

“So you’re saying you can tell if –“

“Mmhm. Byakugan.” Hinata looked into the letter. Her eyes widened in surprise and a smile came over her face.

“Sakura, this _is_ an official Uchiha letter. I can see traces of Chakra in the seal.”

Sakura’s eyes widened too. “That means –“  
“Sasuke really asked you!” Hinata smiled. “I’m so happy for you.”

Sakura smiled to, then her face fell. “How do I respond? No one has seen him in days.”

“I guess that part is a little harder.” Hinata agreed.

They decided the best course of action was to put responses in all of the areas Sasuke frequented.

So, Sakura left a letter pinned to her bedroom window since she found the first letter in her bedroom. She left another letter at Team 7’s training grounds. The final letter was the hardest. She knew Sasuke usually went from training straight home, that meant she’d have to visit the Uchiha compound.

It wasn’t _illegal_ for non-clan members to visit, but no one went there anymore unless it was necessary. She knew Kakashi-sensei had to visit Sasuke’s home with the Hokage after they had first been placed on Team 7. It was mandatory for all teachers to visit all students’ homes. That was the last time anyone other than Sasuke set foot in the compound.

She took a deep breath, she was barely through the gates when a shadow appeared behind her.

“You shouldn’t be here.” The voice behind her said simply. His tone wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t welcoming either.

“I think I got a letter from you. I was just trying to respond. No one has seen you in days.” She said, without turning around.

“You _think_ you got a letter from me?” he asked, she could hear the eyebrow-raise in his voice.

“It’s in your handwriting.” Sakura turned to face him.

“So it is.” Sasuke looked away and let out a breath. Why did he get a little nervous every time she stared at him with those big green eyes and batted her lashes. The worst part was, he knew she didn’t even know she was doing it. “So what’s your answer?” He looked her hard in the eye.

“Ye-e-s.” She said shakily, pinned by the intensity of his stare.

He nodded. “I’ll meet you at the ball. I’ll be wearing black.” And with that, he disappeared.


	8. Shopping Montage

Sakura was absolutely beaming when she left the Uchiha compound. It was late, so she knew it would be best to tell her friends in the morning. She headed home, ate a big dinner, and had trouble sleeping. Most of it was excitement. Sasuke asked _her_ to the ball! He really did!

Part of it was worry. Why did Gaara ask her to the ball? Did the Sound Ninja put him up to it? In a way, everything was easier when she thought the Sound Ninja were playing a cruel trick on her. Why would Gaara ask her otherwise? She knew he _couldn’t_ have feelings for her. He barely knew her. Maybe he just thought they’d have a decent time together, like Shino and Hinata. He didn’t look _too_ upset when she told him about Sasuke, but he left before they could really talk about it.

Daylight came agonizingly slowly and when it did, Hinata’s was the first home she visited. Out of all of them, Hinata was the earliest riser so Sakura knew she’d be awake. She knocked at the gates, only to be greeted, if you could call it that, by Neji.

“What do you want?” he used the few inches he had on her to look down on her in contempt.

“I was wondering if Hinata wanted to hang out with me today.” Asked Sakura.

Neji sneered and then called to Hinata through the door, leaving him to make awkward small talk with Sakura before Hinata was ready.

“So, spend any more time with Tenten recently?” asked Sakura.

Neji’s eyes narrowed. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” he asked wondering what she was getting at.

“Nothing. She just told me she’s helping you train, that’s all.” Said Sakura.

Oh, so she was trying to steal his training secrets. “Since when are you and Tenten such good friends?”  
“Since we visit Lee just about every day in the hospital. Sometimes we run into each other.” Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

A likely story.

Just then Hinata burst through the doors, putting on her shoes. “I’m ready Sakura.” Hinata didn’t have very many girl friends. Her shyness kept her away from most people. Girls her own age liked to talk about boys, and she was not ready to admit her crush on Naruto. If she had to pick someone, Kurenai-sensei was probably the closest thing she had to a girl friend. So she was excited to spend a little time with Sakura.

“Come on, we have to get Ino.” Sakura said excitedly.

They walked down the road and once Neji was out of earshot, Sakura turned to Hinata and smiled. “You’re right. He asked me!”

“Oh Sakura, that’s wonderful.” Hinata clasped her hands together.

“We _have_ to tell Ino.”

They ran to Ino’s house and knocked on the door. Ino answered half asleep, and still in her pajamas. “What are you doing here so early forehead?” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She noticed the letter Sakura was _still_ carrying and her eyes narrowed. “Don’t tell me those Sound Village creeps are giving you a hard time again.”

“It’s not that.” Sakura and Hinata exchanged happy glances. “It’s _real_. Sasuke asked me to the ball!”

A look of disappointment crossed Ino’s face for a quick moment, but what did she expect? She saw how Sasuke protected Sakura in the Forest of Death, how he didn’t shy away from her touch even after the threat was dealt with. She gave a mental shrug. Sasuke wasn’t one for romance anyway, he _probably_ just asked her out of convenience like her and Shikamaru. “Well, what do you know?” she gave a small smile. “I guess that means you’ll need a dress. I’ve been waiting for an excuse to go shopping!”

Ino ran upstairs and got dressed as quick as she could. Then she pulled Sakura and Hinata by the arms toward the shopping district.

“Wait!” Sakura said, "there’s one more stop we have to make."

Tenten was getting ready to leave the house to train. She’d been working with Neji so much she was neglecting her _own_ training. She really needed it. She told Neji she couldn’t train today and that they’d have another go at it tomorrow. He didn’t seem _too_ upset and it bothered her.

The ball was days away and he hadn’t asked her yet. Part of her felt like blowing him off was good revenge, petty revenge, but still good. But he didn’t even seem _bothered_ by it. God, she was pathetic.

Two loud voices and one soft one in the distance called her out of her thoughts. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were running toward her.

“Tenten!” Sakura beamed. “You’re right! Sasuke asked me.”

Tenten looked happy, then sad.

“What’s wrong?” Sakura was sure Tenten would be happy for her.

Tenten gave a cautious look at Hinata. “No one asked me.”

“What?” Sakura never believed in a million years Sasuke would ask her to the ball before Neji would ask Tenten. She gave a small smile. “I think you mean, ‘no one’ has asked you _yet._ ”

Hinata knew there was an extra meaning in their words. Being left out made her sad, but she was used to it, and she was just happy to be along for the ride today. 

Ino wasn’t as nice. She had tact when it came to Sakura's feelings. Hell, she even gave Hinata a break about her ridiculous crush on Naruto, although everyone in the village knew about it _but_ Naruto, so it was more of an agreed up on thing. She had no such loyalty to Tenten. “You’re talking about Neji right?”

“Ino!” Sakura stressed.

“What?” Said Hinata, who did her best to stay out of Neji’s way, so she couldn’t imagine him with anyone.

“How did you know -?” Tenten started.

Ino put up her hand. “He’s gorgeous and crazy strong, a bit of an ass though.”

Hinata stifled a giggle. She couldn’t imagine _anyone_ calling Neji an ass to his face.

Tenten opened her mouth to defend him, then sighed. She wasn’t in the mood to defend him today. “He can be an ass, can’t he? So where are you all going in such a hurry?”

“Shopping,” Said Ino happily. “Sakura needs a dress since she’s going to the ball now.”

Right. The ball, the one she wasn’t invited to. “Okay, have fun.” She said starting to walk away from them. 

“Wait!” Called Sakura. “Come with us.”

“I’m not going,” Tenten mumbled. “There’s no point.”

“Uh, yes there is.” Ino cut in. “Haven’t you ever heard of ‘retail therapy’ you need this more than all of us.”

Tenten considered it, but it was Hinata that called her out of her thoughts. “Please come with us. The person who I wanted to ask me didn’t…” she started shyly, then she blurted out. “But I won’t tell you who that is! But, we can still all have fun today.”

Tenten looked at her. Neji’s crybaby cousin. The one he was always complaining about. Honestly, the girl didn’t seem that bad. She was shy, but she was hardworking and kind, like a bashful version of Lee. She and Lee knew the value of hard work. Neji was the one with the raw talent, not that he didn’t work hard to cultivate it, but she was getting a little tired of his arrogant attitude about destiny. “You know what, let’s go.” Tenten smiled at the girls.

They all cheered and made their way toward the shopping district. They made it to the formal store, happy to see there were no Sound Ninja or Sand Ninja in sight.

Ino pointed out a short, formfitting, purple dress with black lace over it and a round neckline. “That’s the one I bought, so don’t copy me.” She winked at Sakura. “Hinata, which one is yours?”

Hinata smiled. “None. I just bought accessories. I have a kimono at home perfect for the occasion.”

“So traditional.” Said Ino, who preferred more modern styles.

Tenten watched Ino eagerly throw dresses into Sakura’s arms, with Hinata making a suggestion here and there.

Sakura took a few of the picks to the dressing room with her, but most of them were too _something._ Too long. Too short. Too pink. Too sparkly. Too tight. Finally, the girls heard her gasp from behind the curtain.

“This is the one!” Sakura said stepping out. The dress was a fit and flare style. It was white, with a pattern of pink cherry blossom petals and brown branches. It had spaghetti straps and came down about an inch below her fingertips.

“You look beautiful, Sakura!” cried Hinata.

“Damn, girl.” Said Ino.

“It’s perfect.” Agreed Tenten.

Ino’s head snapped back to Tenten. “Aren’t you going to try on anything?” she had been so busy trying to be Sakura’s fairy godmother she forgot about Tenten.

Tenten sighed. “I don’t see a point, I’m not going to the ball.”

Ino looked around the store, eyes pouring over the racks and racks of formalwear until she spotted a rack full of one color in particular. Black.

She looked at Tenten slyly. “You don’t happen to have a little black dress do you?”

Tenten didn’t need much time to think about it. She didn’t have many dresses anyway. “No.” She said.

“You _need_ a little black dress. _Every_ girl needs a little black dress! Right?” She looked back at Sakura and Hinata for confirmation.

“Right.” Agreed Sakura, who bought her little black dress with Ino a while ago.

Even Hinata nodded, although the little black dress in her closet was rather conservative and only worn on somber or business occasions.

Ino shoved Tenten in a dressing room. “I’ll be right back. Just get ready to try something on.” 

Ino came back with armfuls of dresses, handing Tenten one after another. But none were really _her._ Until the last one. It was solid black, except for the lace detailing just above her breasts to the shoulders, making up the straps. There were also modest little cutouts covered by lace at the sides.

Tenten twirled around and her friends cheered.

“Neji Hyuuga, eat your heart out.” Said Ino, satisfied with her work.


	9. My mom wants us to take a picture

Naruto talked Iruka-sensei into eating at Ichiraku Noodle Shop before the ball. Iruka reminded Naruto there would be food where they were going. Naruto reminded Iruka that _nothing_ was better than Ichiraku. Iruka relented. It was Naruto’s night after all.

He was just happy he talked Naruto into wearing a sensible suit. He took him to the formal store earlier that week. The suit Naruto picked out was an orange monstrosity with a frilly, white shirt underneath. Naruto said it would help him stand out. Iruka told him it would send the wrong message. In the end they compromised. Naruto wore a plain, black suit with an orange vest and bowtie. He had no problem agreeing with Iruka-sensei once he saw himself in the mirror. The folks at Ichiraku agreed.

“Naruto, you look so handsome.” Ayame gushed. “You too, Iruka.” Iruka was wearing a gray suit with a black tie and a white shirt.

“You clean up pretty great for a knucklehead.” Agreed Teuchi, tussling Naruto’s hair. “The ramen is on the house!”

Naruto eagerly lapped up his ramen as Iruka ate slower, savoring his time with his favorite student.

Just as they were about to leave, Teuchi stopped them. “Wait, we need to get your picture.”

Iruka and Naruto smiled for the camera. Then Naruto insisted on getting a picture with Teuchi and Ayame. Iruka took it for them.

“That’s going on the wall of fame.” Teuchi said, gesturing to a wall of pictures in the stall, about half of which were Naruto and whatever friend he brought to get ramen at the time.

Neji walked Hinata to Shino’s house. She just _had_ to ruin his night by going to the ball. He always thought he had nothing in common with her, but it turns out he did, they both liked to spend as little time at the compound as possible. Neji hated it there because he hated the main family. Hinata, from what he gathered, hated being a disappointment all the time. Tough shit, kid, we’re all victims of destiny.

Hinata had told her father Shino asked her to the ball and his family invited her to take pictures with them. Hiashi just nodded and told her not to embarrass the family.

Neji told Hiashi when he first learned about the ball that he’d be going and not to worry about the rest of the details. Hiashi just stared and nodded his head.

Both Neji and Hinata were dressed in their Hyuuga best. She was wearing a light yellow kimono with red flames on the sleeves and at the bottom. It was tied in back with a navy blue bow. Neji was dressed in a blue-gray robe with white trim, around his waist he had a light blue sash. They both wore traditional socks and sandals.

They finally got to Shino’s house. It was small, with a big, lush yard with all sorts of plants. It was the perfect place for insects to hide. Neji dropped her at the front door.

“Thank you,” Hinata said shyly.

Neji just grunted and went on his way.

“Where are you going now?” asked Hinata. She wanted to know if he was going to meet up with Tenten.

“To pick up a friend.” He said curtly. “Not that it’s any of your business.” Then he walked away.

It made her want to cry. She didn’t ask Neji to babysit her, just like she didn’t ask to be born to the main family, if it were up to her he wouldn’t have to suffer, none of the branch family would.

Shino opened the door before she could be left alone to dwell on her thoughts. “Hinata, come in.” He extended a hand to help her through the door. “You look lovely.” Shino was wearing a dark brown suit with a mint green tie and white shirt.

“Thank you, Shino.” She gave a sweet smile.

The Aburame family…although misunderstood…were actually very warm and welcoming. Shino’s mother gave her a hug and his father gave her a warm smile. Kurenai-sensei was already inside. She was the most beautiful woman Hinata had ever seen. She was wearing a wine-colored, backless jersey gown, with a loose-fitting mermaid end.

“You look beautiful, Hinata.” Said Kurenai giving her a hug. “I have to get a picture of you two.”

Hinata and Shino got together outside by the most beautiful tree. That’s when Shino called in a few friends, some butterflies that were in the garden. Hinata’s shy smile was gone and a look of pure delight spread across her face as Kurenai snapped the picture. “You raised a good boy.” She said to Shino’s parents.

They just smiled in response.

Things weren’t nearly as serene at Shikamaru’s place. The Nara’s naturally invited both the Yamanakas and the Akamichis over to take pictures. Asuma was there too, wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie, and gazing upon the family dysfunction. Shikamaru and Ino were already arguing while Choji was trying to keep the peace.

“Shikamaru! Ino!” Growled Mrs. Nara. “For the last time, act like you love each other.” It was a phrase she said a lot, they had been family friends for generations, so of course they all felt love for each other. But things were different now. They were 13 years old and the world “love” did something to them. They both blushed, wanting to protest, but they knew it would only make things worse. They shut up, got together, with Shikamaru’s arm around Ino’s waist and her hand on his shoulder. They smiled for the camera and jumped away as soon as the picture was taken.

Asuma let out a heavy sigh. At least it was about time to go. But before they walked out the door, Ino turned around. “Wait! We need to get one with Choji!”

Shikamaru smiled. She had a heart, somewhere deep down under all the petty teen girl drama.

Even Asuma cracked a grin. They were good kids, and they worked like a fine oiled machine when they weren’t bickering.

Ino and Shikamaru pulled Choji into the camera view, putting him in the middle of them and hugging him.

“Okay, now a funny one!” Smiled Ino. She put her finger under her eye and stuck her tongue out. Shikamaru Puffed out his cheeks and Choji gave his best angry face.

They hugged Choji goodbye and went off to the ball, for the first time sad that they weren’t all going together.

Temari took a deep breath as she put on her dress. It was a white, two-piece dress with gold lace detailing on the top and around the waist. The bottom flared out, but wasn’t too poofy. On one hand she wore a gold bracelet connected to a ring with a chain. In her ears she wore gold hoop earrings. She stepped out of her room, pleasantly surprised that her brothers looked somewhat presentable.

Gaara was wearing a Red, double breasted-coat with a long back and sides that ended just before his ankles, underneath he wore black dress pants. Kankuro was wearing something similar, but all black.

“You look really nice, Gaara.” Temari said trying to cheer her brother up.

“Don’t patronize me.” He growled.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Asked Kankuro who was still wearing his hood and make-up.

“Let’s just get the night over with.” Said Temari, none too thrilled about having to make nice before they betrayed the Leaf.

Dosu and Kin came in to get them a few moments later. Kin looked lovely in the slinky black dress she bought. Kankuro decided asking her wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Even Dosu cleaned up nicely, putting on a plain black tuxedo with a black bowtie.

“We should commemorate the moment.” Said Kin, taking out a camera and handing it to Baki. “Before we crush the leaf.” She smiled.

Baki sighed and took their picture. Gaara stared ahead blankly. Temari gave a small smile. Kankuro tried to look tough. Dosu and Kin both stared down the camera.

Sakura sighed. She was the only person she knew who had to get ready for the ball by herself. All of her friends were taking pictures with their dates. Sasuke was meeting her at the ball location.

At least she _had_ a date. It hurt to think about poor Tenten sitting home alone wondering why Neji didn’t want to go with her. Sakura put on a pair of white ballet flats with white bows. She tied her hair back with a small black ribbon replacing her headband. She went downstairs and took a picture with her parents. Then she made her way to the ball alone.

Neji stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop on the way to pick her up. Anything worth doing was worth doing right, after all. Flowers were part of the whole ceremony.

He knocked on the door to her house.

Tenten answered, it was a Saturday night and she was staying in, so she was already in her pajamas, a t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Neji?” She asked surprised.

“What are you wearing?” He sounded disgusted.

“Uh, my pajamas. It’s not like I have plans, you know.” She said incredulously. How dare he darken her doorstep, rubbing the dance in her face when he didn’t invite her.

“Tenten, hurry up and get ready. We need to leave in fifteen minutes.”

“What do you mean we need to leave in fifteen minutes?”

“The ball starts at six.” Neji said exasperated. “You’re coming with me.”

Tenten blinked several times. “I am?”

“Yes.” Said Neji frustrated. “Who else would you be going with?”

It was Tenten’s turn to get frustrated. “Someone who asked. Newsflash Neji Hyuuga, I didn’t get invited. So how was I supposed to know I was going, if the person who actually _got_ an invitation didn’t _actually_ ask me?”

Neji had the smallest hint of a blush. The untrained eye would’ve thought he was cool as a cucumber, but Tenten knew better.

“Will you go to the ball with me?” Neji asked quietly, handing her the bouquet.  
“Yes, give me ten minutes.” She ran upstairs and put on the black dress she bought, pairing it with a small black heel.

Neji blushed again.

 _“Eat your heart out Neji Hyuuga, indeed.”_ Tenten thought with an inward smile. “Let’s go, I can do my hair on the way.” She said grabbing her bag of hair supplies.

But Neji put his hand on her arm, causing her to drop the bag. “Don’t, it looks nice the way it is.”

She _never_ wore her hair down and seeing her like this seemed so intimate, he couldn’t bear to see it back up right now.

He offered her his arm. “Shall we.” And they headed to the ball.


	10. Dinner Time

Sakura would be lying if she said she didn’t feel self-conscious walking to the ball by herself. The ball was being held at the Konoha Banquet Hall, a large, public event space where many events both government and private were held. She had passed it many times but had never been inside. She stood outside, wiping her sweaty hands on her dress, until a large shadow leaned over her shoulder.

“You look very pretty, Sakura.” The voice said.

It made her jump a little, then laugh. “Kakashi-sensei!” She whipped around to face him.

He smiled at her. He was wearing his mask, of course, and a part of her was disappointed he didn’t take it off for the occasion. He was also wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. At least he was actually on time for something. He held out his arm for her and she took it.

“Where’s Sasuke?” she asked sheepishly. Happy to have at least one familiar face to guide her.

“He’s inside already.” Kakashi led her inside the banquet hall where Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka were already sitting down at a long table meant for all of the finalists and their guests. Sakura noticed no one else was there yet.

“Where is everyone?” asked Kakashi, just as confused as Sakura.

Iruka looked sheepish and brought at hand up to rub his neck. “I sort of knew your track record for being late so I just lied to you and your whole team about what time you were supposed to be here. The ball doesn’t start for another thirty minutes.”

“What?” Kakashi’s one uncovered eye widened. He could’ve been reading _Makeout_ _Paradise_ for the forty-seventh time.

“It’s your fault for being trusting.” Sasuke sulked.

“Hey, Iruka-sensei is trustworthy! Give him a break!” Naruto yelled back at Sasuke.

They were seated next to each other. This wouldn’t do. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. 

“Sasuke,” Kakashi started. “Move over. I’m going to sit between you and Naruto.”

Sakura let out a breath. Good, Kakashi-sensei noticed those two sitting so close together would be a problem too.

“I’m not a child –“ Sasuke started to protest. He had no problem sitting somewhere else, he just hated Kakashi’s implication.

Kakashi held up a hand. “No, but I’m both of your sensei. It would look bad if I sat closer to one of you than the other.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved over one space.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura and gave her the smile he reserved just for her. His most well behaved student. The one who listened. He walked Sakura to the table and pulled out the chair across from Sasuke. Then he pushed it in for her.

“Thank you, sensei.” She said sweetly.

“You’re welcome.” Her smile could melt his heart. If only the other two were better behaved. He sighed as he noticed Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other. He better separate them now. Iruka did have a point, he’d hate to be the last one here and _then_ have to sort out Naruto and Sasuke’s behavior. At least now they had some privacy. He took his seat between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura turned her attention away from Kakashi and toward Sasuke. She couldn’t think of a time he looked more handsome. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bowtie. She noticed a little Uchiha symbol pin in the middle of it. “You look very handsome Sasuke.” She said sweetly.

Sasuke looked away from her. “Hn.” He hoped she couldn’t see the little blush forming. He _hated_ wearing formal clothes, it just brought more annoying comments from girls. Sakura was the most annoying girl of all, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t starting to like her attention.

Sakura looked down. He hadn’t said a single word to her since she walked in.

Luckily, Naruto didn’t let her dwell on her thoughts. “What about me, Sakura?” he yelled across the table.

She laughed, getting a good eyeful of Naruto. He looked good too, Iruka-sensei’s influence no doubt. “You clean up pretty well, yourself, Naruto.”

Naruto beamed, he’d take it.

Iruka moved over one space to sit across from Kakashi. He looked at Naruto sheepishly. “I think I’m going to sit across from Kakashi. He’s right. I know I’m your guest, but Sasuke was my student too. I just don’t want to play favorites.”

Naruto didn’t mind. He knew he was Iruka’s favorite. It was sweet how far Iruka went to treat everyone equally.

“This place was easy to find. Now we have to hang around this dump for twenty minutes before the action starts.”

The Leaf-Village Ninja turned their heads toward the voice. Kankuro, with the rest of the Sound and Sand Village ninja behind him.

Temari put her hand on her forehead, she was spending _way_ too much quality time with her brothers. “We’ve never been here before. Everyone knows when you’re going somewhere you’ve never been, you give yourself extra time to get there.”

Gaara didn’t comment instead he looked straight at the banquet table. Sakura. Sasuke, too. He didn’t know why her name popped into his head first, but he decided to make his move. He walked right up to the large banquet table and put his hand on the seat next to Sakura. “Is this seat taken?” He asked her.

Sasuke looked from Gaara to Sakura and back. Did he just address her? Since when does he care what she thinks? In the preliminary rounds he couldn’t care less about Sakura. In fact, _he_ was the only one on Team 7 Gaara had any interest in speaking to.

“No,” Sakura said gently. “It’s not.” She gestured for him to sit down.

Gaara sat down.

Temari made b-line over to the table. Once again it looked like she was going to have to be the one to keep Gaara in check, especially since the Sound Ninja’s sensei was ‘busy.’ He apparently had to go back to the village on an emergency assignment so Baki volunteered to chaperone Dosu and Kin.

“Hello.” She sat across from Gaara and gave the friendliest smile she could muster and directed it at Sasuke.

“Hn.” Sasuke said in greeting, making eye contact with her.

_“That’s more than I got.”_ Thought Sakura sadly. Then something dawned on her after she saw Dosu take his seat next to Temari. “Hey, Gaara. Who did you bring?”

“My guest couldn’t make it.” Gaara said plainly. “There was a bad sandstorm and it delayed her.” It was a half-truth. There was a sandstorm, but no one wanted to go to the ball with Gaara and he wasn’t going to force them. He didn’t want any of those girls anyway, he didn’t want anyone.

Baki took the seat next to Gaara as it was the most central location to keep an eye on both his students and the Sound Village genin. Kin sat next to Dosu and Kankuro sat across from her.

Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata arrived next, fifteen mintues early as planned. Shino led her to the table, to the seat across from Naruto. Hinata blushed.

“You don’t mind if we sit here, do you?” Shino asked Naruto.

“No problem here.” Naruto smiled.

Shino pulled out Hinata’s chair and pushed her in.

_“Damn, who’d have thought Shino would be the good date.”_ Sakura looked at the two of them with just a hint of jealousy. Sasuke still hadn’t spoken a word to her, although she caught him looking at her a few times.

Shino took his seat next to Hinata and Kurenai sat next to him.

Gai burst in the room next, with five minutes to spare. He was wearing a green suit with a black turtleneck underneath. 

Behind him, Neji walked Tenten into the room at a normal pace.

“Gai, only five minutes early?” asked Kakashi, raising an eyebrow.

Gai almost started crying. “I would’ve came in earlier, but I was waiting on those two.”  
“Relax.” Said Tenten. “The banquet hasn’t even started yet.”

Gai moved to sit next to Naruto so he could be as close to his rival as possible, but Kakashi stopped him. “I don’t think you want to sit there.”

Gai gave him a questioning look.

Kakashi smiled. “You don’t want to separate the lovebirds do you?”

_“Idiot.”_ Thought Kurenai as a small blush spread across her cheeks. Lucky for her, every single pre-teen sitting nearby thought Kakashi was somehow referring to them and their crush, except Shino. There was no doubt in Shino’s mind Kakashi was talking about Asuma who would be there any moment and who Kurenai-sensei would want to sit near.

Gai nodded and sat toward the end of the table. Neji sat next to him at the very end and Tenten sat across from him. Neji was _very_ happy they were late, it meant he didn’t have to sit near as many people.

“Come on, Shikamaru can’t you walk any faster?” asked Ino who was now on Shikamaru’s back after she got tired walking in heels.

“I could if you actually wore sensible shoes.” Shikamaru glared at her.

Asuma sighed and lit another cigarette. His dad was going to kill him if they were late for this shit, even if it was just a formality. At least Kakashi would probably be later than them. His attention was again directed toward Shikamaru and Ino. They bickered like an old married couple, but Shikamaru wouldn’t put Ino down for anything in the world and she wouldn’t let just _anyone_ hold her in that tight dress. Maybe they weren’t in love, but there was plenty of love to go around in their friendship.

Finally they got to the banquet hall and Shikamaru put Ino down. She said something about not wanting Sasuke to see Shikamaru carrying her because he might get the wrong idea.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but he still held out an arm for her as she ambled around on her too-high heels like a newborn deer.

They walked in with two minutes to spare and Asuma took his seat across from Kurenai. Ino sat next to Tenten and Shikamaru sat on the other side of Asuma.

The Third Hokage materialized before them just as the clock struck six. “Hello, everyone. Chunin exam finalists, esteemed teachers, and guests, I hope you enjoy this meal before the ball. The feudal lords and politicians are enjoying their meal in the next room, this is to take some of the pressure off of you before you have to mingle during the ball. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy your meal.”

Caterers came through the door and started serving everyone dinner. Temari gazed longingly at the cup of wine her teacher was poured. She couldn’t wait to be twenty, she needed _something_ to take the edge of having to babysit Gaara and Kankuro all the time. At least she had Dosu. He was respectful and he put an extra space between Kin and Sakura. Temari _really_ didn’t want to hear Kin’s snide remarks all night and she didn’t think Kin would be able to keep her mouth shut if she was seated near Sakura and Sasuke.

Kin was actually behaving herself, Kankuro was making her laugh with stories about fighting weaker opponents and she was telling some of her own. Dosu chose to quietly contemplate his meal, but would carry on a conversation if needed.

Temari noticed Gaara kept looking at Sakura and Sasuke throughout the meal. At this point, it was clear to her Gaara wasn’t _just_ upset that he couldn’t use Sakura to get to Sasuke. Gaara had some outside interest in Sakura.

Sakura kept trying to meet Sasuke’s eyes, but he mostly kept them trained on his plate.

“How’s your meal, Sasuke?” asked Sakura.

“It’s fine.” Said Sasuke looking up to meet her eyes and then immediately looking away. Annoying Sakura, in her annoying little dress, with her annoying big green eyes.

“We don’t normally get these in the Sand Village.” Said Gaara holding up an orange slice with his chopsticks. He was answering Sakura’s question, even though he wasn’t asked.

Sakura smiled at him. “Oh yeah, I guess you don’t grow a lot of fruit in the desert. What do you think?”

“I think they’re great.” Said Temari, just happy to make conversation even if it was a little awkward.

Gaara chewed up his orange and swallowed it. “Sour and sweet and a little bitter.” He said out loud.

Sakura giggled lightly again. Gaara was so different in social situations than he was on the battlefield. It was almost endearing. He wasn’t like Sasuke, who was cold and aloof at all times.

Gaara didn’t glare at her this time. He was starting to sense her laughter wasn’t cruel.

Sasuke, however, did glare when he heard Sakura’s giggle. _“Since when does Gaara make her laugh?”_

“Yeah, that’s a good way to describe it.” Commented Sakura at Gaara’s observation. “It’s better than me telling you I thought my homemade lunch was good.”

Gaara gave his best effort at a gentle smile. It was awkward and lopsided but non-threatening.

_“Homemade lunch? Did she make him something?”_ Sasuke couldn’t help but feel there was something he was missing out on.

Temari was watching the three of them. She wondered, by Gaara’s behavior if he was really going to go through with the plan to hurt or humiliate Sasuke and Sakura.

Kin and Kankuro planned it while Gaara listened and she and Dosu just tried to reel them in if they went to far. The revenge plan couldn’t be anything that would jeopardize the plan to crush the Leaf. It couldn’t rouse the slightest bit of suspicion, which meant he wasn’t allowed to seriously _hurt_ either of them, and that was Gaara’s specialty. Since Sasuke was a competitor, they decided he and Gaara could exchange a few angry blows, but nothing involving even the smallest bit of chakra. Further more, Gaara couldn’t do _anything_ to hurt physically Sakura since she was out of the competition and it would look like he was picking on a weakling, which left only emotional pain and humiliation.

Ultimately, they decided Gaara would make nice with both of them at the dance and then turn them against each other, humiliate them too if they got the chance. Gaara wasn’t a great actor, which made Temari wary of the whole situation. She really hoped he _wasn’t_ out for revenge, tired of the pettiness of it. But if Gaara wasn’t out for revenge, what did he want? It was that question Temari had a hard time wrapping her head around.

Further down the table Shino was trying his best to get Naruto and Hinata to talk to each other. Naruto seemed perfectly happy to carry on a conversation with anyone who would talk to him, but Hinata was still _very_ shy, and now she had to sit across from him through a whole dinner.

Toward the end of the table, Ino was more interested in talking to Tenten than Shikamaru, much to Neji’s annoyance.

“So how did he finally ask you?” Said Ino coyly.

Tenten smiled. “Well, it’s funny –“

She stopped when Neji lightly tapped her leg with his foot. She looked at him. Neji Hyuuga didn’t blush, but she could tell he was embarrassed by his mistake.

She decided to cover for him. “We’d been so busy with training, he forgot to ask me until our last session. Nothing fancy.”  
“Mmhmm.” Said Ino, not completely believing Tenten’s story.

Ino didn’t even talk to Shikamaru until desert. “Split your cake with me.” She said.

“What?” Asked Shikamaru taken by surprise. “No. You have your own, and aren’t you on a diet anyway?”

“Yeah,” started Ino. “That’s why I only want half a slice of cake.”

“So what are you going to do with that piece?” Asked Shikamaru, gesturing to the piece of cake on her plate she was stealthily putting in a bento she brought from home and shoving it into her purse.

“Choji, duh.” Said Ino like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Shikamaru smiled. She was a pain in the ass, but she had one of the biggest hearts of anyone he knew. He cut his cake in half and put the other on her plate.


	11. The Middle School Dance Special Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because all of the best episodes are two-parters, and This is a Very Special Episode. Here's part I.

Once dinner finished, a pair of large doors opened to reveal a beautiful ballroom with high ceilings and a small dance floor. There was a six-musician band playing in front of the dance floor and there was even more food and a punch bowl on a table off to the side. There were a few sets of tables and chairs for people to sit down and talk if they wished.

Another set of doors opened for the feudal lords and their guests who were also attending the ball. Everyone entered the ballroom and the music died down as the Third Hokage stepped up to the front of the room.

“Shinobi, feudal lords, and esteemed guests.” He addressed the crowd. “I would like to present to you the Candidates for Chunin. Please, come forth as I call your name. From the Sound Village, Dosu Kinuta.”

Dosu came up to the front of the ballroom and bowed to Hokage.

The crowd whispered nervously, he was such a strange looking boy from such a mysterious village. He was wearing a suit, yes, but he also had bandages covering his body accept for one eye and his hands.

“From the Sand Village, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, children of the Kazekage.” The Third Hokage continued.

Temari came up and bowed. Lots of excited whispers. Such beauty, such grace, as the only female contestant she _must_ be strong. She was fuming on the inside. She was more than just a pretty face and they’d see that come the final rounds.

Kankuro came up after her, bowing. The crowed murmured about the strength of the Kazekage’s oldest son and the strange makeup he wore. He’d be one to watch in the final rounds.

Finally, Gaara came up, bowing almost robotically. He didn’t want to do it, but he also didn’t want to rouse suspicion. He fixed the crowd with a thousand yard stare. They muttered under their breath. There were stories about the Kazekage’s youngest. He supposedly possessed a power unlike any other and a strength best described as cruel. They wondered why such a young boy had a “love” tattoo over his eye.

“Their father, the Kazekage couldn’t be here because of a horrible sandstorm.” The Third Hokage told the crowd. “Now,” he beamed with pride. “For the candidates from the Leaf Village. From the Hyuuga clan, Neji Hyuuga.”

Neji came up and bowed with refinement. The Hyuuga clan was known for it’s ceremony and he wasn’t about to embarrass the family. The crowd no longer whispered, they talked openly about the Hyuuga clan and their reputation and the strength Neji must possess.

“From the Aburame clan,” The Third Hokage continued, “Shino Aburame.”

Shino bowed. The crowed discussed him. Such a strange boy wearing sunglasses inside. The Aburame clan were insect handlers, that much was known, but the rest was secret, just like him.

“From the Nara clan, Shikamaru Nara.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he came up to the front of the room and bowed lazily. Pageantry like this was such a drag. The crowd talked about how he didn’t look like much and eagerly awaited the next competitor.

“From the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha.”

Sasuke came up to the front of the room. He didn’t bow at first, but Kakashi fixed him with a glare. He bowed lightly and stared into the crowd. They couldn’t contain themselves, _this_ was Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan, possessor of the Sharingan. He was the one to watch.

“And lastly, “ before the Third Hokage could finish Naruto raced to the front of the room, bowing excitedly.

“NARUTO UZUMAKI, I’M THE ONE TO WATCH, BELIEVE IT!” Naruto Smiled at them.  
The crowd stared in disbelief. What’s wrong with this boy? How did _he_ Make it this far?

The Third Hokage cleared his throat. “Without further ado, let the ball commence. Eat, drink, dance, and get to know the competitors.”

Many of the older men crowded around Temari, wanting to get their piece of her time.

She was disgusted by them. She could destroy them all without barely breaking a sweat, but she had to play nice as the Kazekage’s daughter. The final rounds couldn’t come soon enough.

Dosu kept close by. Temari would call him into the conversation every so often to discuss his own strengths to take some of the pressure off of her. He was happy to oblige. Once the final rounds came, no one would underestimate the Sound Village again.

Baki stayed near Gaara and Kankuro. He knew Temari could behave herself. He wished he could split himself more evenly among his students to get those old perverts to leave her alone, but he had to keep the other two in line.

Kankuro was acting thoroughly unimpressed with the lords. Kin sniggered at every offhanded comment he made, so Baki had to do damage control practically every time he opened his mouth.

Gaara wasn’t one to socialize. He kept his answers as short as possible and didn’t inflate the lords’ ego. Luckily, the lords seemed too afraid of Gaara to protest his insolence.

Shino held out his arm to Hinata. “Come,” he said. “Let’s go rub elbows.”

Kurenai followed close behind.

Shino went up to a pair of feudal lords and cleared his throat. “Nice to meet you, I’m Shino Aburame, one of the candidates. Accompanying me are my Jounin leader Kurenai Yuhi and my teammate Hinata Hyuuga.”

His introduction peaked the feudal lords’ interest. The boy was so confident and polite, his teammate was one of the famed Hyuuga and his sensei was absolutely beautiful. They could talk to this kid for a little while.

A few feudal lords approached Neji and he spoke to them curtly about his abilities, strengths, and training. He only mentioned Gai once and practically ignored Tenten who was still on his arm.

Shikamaru was off in a coroner of the room ignoring the lords.

Asuma sighed. He’d kill for a cigarette right now. He marched over to Shikamaru. “Look, kid, we’ve been through this, you _have_ to talk to these guys. It’s good PR for the village.”

Shikamaru sighed loudly. “I don’t want to talk to those stuffy old guys, they can come to me, besides I don’t even care that much about becoming a chunin.”

Asuma looked over at Ino for help. He left her sitting down at a table since it was clear she couldn’t walk very well. Ino got up, unsteady on her high heels and walked assertively as she could over to Shikamaru. “What’s the problem?”

“Shikamaru doesn’t want to talk to the lords –“ Asuma said.

“What? That’s the whole point of this ball. Time to impress some old guys!” Ino said dragging Shikamaru over to a crowd of lords. Shikamaru, despite his protests, still held out his arm and let her balance on him as they walked. “Hello, everyone.” She addressed the crowd. “This is Shikamaru Nara, don’t let his face fool you, he’s the smartest guy here. He was taught by the one and only Asuma Sarutobi, that’s right folks, the Hokage’s son. That’s why he’s the one to watch in the final rounds. Tell ‘em, Shikamaru.”

Ino’s speech got the lords talking which meant all he had to do was answer questions, which while a drag, was better than having to make awkward small talk with the old geezers.

Naruto was handling himself better than anyone expected. He was polite, albeit over enthusiastic, and introduced Iruka to every person he talked to. “I really strong now after training with Kakashi-sensei, but really Iruka-sensei deserves most of the credit because he taught all of us Leaf Village genin. So you can see what a good job he did.”

Naruto’s comments made Iruka blush.

Meanwhile, getting Sasuke to talk to any of the feudal lords was like pulling teeth. Kakashi had to drag him over to the lords and make him talk. Kakashi also had Sakura on his arm, noticing Sasuke hadn’t moved to touch her once during the night. When he did talk to the lords, he gave short, one-word answers or grunted. Luckily, they just found him to be even more interesting as an Uchiha.

The band started playing again, signaling everyone could start dancing. The lords who had wives or girlfriends were dragged over to the dance floor.

Several lords asked Temari to dance and she obliged, knowing it would reflect badly on her father if she didn’t. She regretted her choice in outfit when one of the lords put his hand on the skin of her partially exposed back.

None of the other competitors moved to the dance floor.

Kakashi went over to Kurenai who was looking at Hinata, who was looking longingly at Naruto.

“First date jitters?” asked Kakashi, gesturing to the genin.

“I suppose.” Sighed Kurenai. She was surprised Shino hadn’t asked Hinata yet. He had been so composed the whole night. It wasn’t like him to be worried about dancing with a girl.

“Maybe, you and Asuma could show them how it’s done?” Asked Kakashi with a raise of an eyebrow.

Kurenai blushed. “I suppose we should.” She was grateful Kakashi made the suggestion, or else she knew Asuma would be way to embarrassed to dance with her. For such a blunt guy, he sure could dance around the important stuff.

She walked over to Asuma. “Kakashi suggested we dance together to encourage the kids.”

“If it’s for the kids.” Asuma agreed, leading her over to the dance floor.

The genin watched the older couple dance as Shino led Hinata over to Shikamaru and Ino.

“They think we don’t know.” Said Shino plainly.

“How could we not know?” Asked Shikamaru. “It’s obvious.”

“Big time.” Ino agreed. “They even coordinated their outfits.”

Even Hinata made a noise of agreement.

Shino finally came up with a plan to have her dance with Naruto. He’d ask her to dance, dance with her for a while, then get up to get her a drink, when he was busy, he’d ask Naruto to dance with her while he attended to other issues.

Shino held out his arm for Hinata and led her to the dance floor.

Neji’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t care to dance but he wasn’t about to let Hinata’s teammate show him up. “Tenten,” He said simply offering her his arm.

“What?” asked Tenten not sure what he wanted. There he was, expecting her to read his mind again.

Neji nodded his head toward the dance floor.

“Oh,” Tenten blushed. “Of course.” She took his arm and got on the dance floor with him.

Neji held out one hand for her hand and put the other on her waist. His touch was firm and rigid, but not painful.

_“Crap.”_ Thought Tenten. _“Of course he knows how to dance, he’s a Hyuuga. Now I’m going to trample all over his feet.”_ She was kicking herself inwardly for not realizing it sooner. Then again, she didn’t even know she was _going_ to the ball until a few hours ago. She did her best to dodge his feet and move in rhythm with him.

Hinata gave her a reassuring glance over Shino’s shoulder. It was clear Shino had a basic understanding of what he was doing, but he wouldn’t win any dance competitions any time soon.

“Aren’t you going to ask me to dance?” Asked Kin to Kankuro with a flip of her hair.

“Sure.” Kankuro shrugged and followed her to the dance floor.

They didn’t do a ton of dancing in the Sound Village, or the Sand Village, for that matter. Temari learned as a girl of noble birth, it also helped her blend in when she went undercover on missions. It seemed Kin had the same line of thinking. She grabbed Kankuro’s hands and put them on her waist. She put her arms around his shoulders and started swaying.

 _“Of course she likes to lead.”_ Kankuro thought to himself.

Ino and Shikamaru watched the crowd. Ino glanced over at Sasuke and Sakura. They weren’t touching, they weren’t dancing, Sasuke wasn’t even looking at her. They were just sitting together.

Ino considered for a moment asking Sasuke to dance but figured he’d say no. If he wasn’t going to dance with the girl he _actually_ asked to the ball, he wouldn’t dance with _her_ either. It’s not that she wasn’t more appealing that Sakura, it was just that Sasuke didn’t like dancing, Ino told herself.

She turned her attention back to Shikamaru. “Let’s dance.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He held his arm out, knowing he’d have to support her again for what seemed like the thousandth time. He put his arms around her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders trying her best to dance and balance at the same time.

Shikamaru found it funny. Ino was normally a _very_ good dancer. Choji was pretty light on his feet too, he just was more self conscious about it. Normally, he would dance with Ino if there was no one around to make fun of him, and the two would guilt Shikamaru into dancing too. Shikamaru never thought _he’d_ be the one who had to lead.

Sakura sighed. Tenten got to dance with Neji. Hinata was dancing with Shino, although Sakura knew she’d rather be dancing with Naruto. Still, Hinata got to _dance._ Hell, even Shikamaru let Ino drag him onto the dance floor. Meanwhile, here she was sitting next to Sasuke inches apart without so much of a word her way.

She looked over at Naruto he even seemed to be a better date. Naruto was giving Iruka-sensei one hundred percent of his attention, catching up with his favorite teacher.

Sakura turned her eyes back over to Sasuke. “Would you like to dance?” she asked.

“I’m thirsty.” Sasuke said getting up and heading over to the punch bowl. Annoying Sakura. Annoying _beautiful_ Sakura. “ _Annoying beautiful, sweet, angelic, perceptive-“_ He cursed inwardly gutting himself off. He thought about her more than he’d like to admit. Lately thoughts of revenge took a back seat to worrying about her. Was he strong enough to protect her? What would happen if Orochimaru came back? Why did a hug from her feel so damn good? It was her touch that was on his mind most often. It was so gentle and giving. It had been a long time since anyone dared touch him like that, and yet she did, and he let her. But he couldn’t get distracted. He was an avenger damn it. He couldn’t lose focus.

Sakura looked down sadly. What did she do this time? Why did he even ask her if he was barely going to acknowledge her presence? Why wouldn’t he tell her what he was thinking?

Kakashi was watching the whole thing and was tired of Sasuke’s rude behavior toward his date. He came up behind Sasuke at the punch bowl, placing a hand on his shoulder. “A word?” he asked Sasuke, nodding his head toward the doors.

“Hn.” Said Sasuke following his sensei anyway.

Kakashi wasn’t the only one watching. Naruto was just about to swoop in and turn her frown upside down when he was caught by Shino.

“Naruto,” Shino began. “I have a terribly important favor to ask of you.”

“Uh sure.” Said Naruto really hoping whatever Shino was about to ask had nothing to do with bugs.

“Hinata and I were dancing, but I got thirsty. Would you mind dancing with her while I take some time to rehydrate? I don’t want to leave my date alone on the dance floor.” Shino asked.

Shino had a weird way of talking and Naruto didn’t see why Shino couldn’t just take Hinata with him while he got a drink, but he was always happy to help a friend in need. “You can count on me.” Naruto said heading over to the dance floor.

Shino met Kurenai’s eyes. He gave her a slight nod. She smiled back at him. This would be a night Hinata wouldn’t forget.

“What do you want, Kakashi?” asked Sasuke out in the hallway.

“You’re not being a very good date.” Kakashi said crossing his arms. 

Sasuke blushed. “Date? Who said anything about a date? You told me I had to bring her –“

Kakashi held up a hand. “I merely suggested you bring her. But we both know you wouldn’t have _tolerated_ anyone else.”

“I’m _tolerating_ her. So what’s the problem?”

Kakashi sighed. “The problem is you’re being rude. It doesn’t make you look good to the feudal lords, or to the other shinobi, and not to me, your squad leader.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest.

Kakashi kept talking. “You had some of the lowest scores in the academy for teamwork. Sakura is your teammate and she’s tried to work with you all night. She’s tried to talk to you, dance with you, she’s even sitting dutifully by when she could probably just dance with Naruto.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the mention. Despite his cool attitude, part of him saw Sakura as _his. He_ was the one she was in love with. _He_ was the one who always came to her rescue. _He_ was the one she kept the secret of the curse mark for. _He_ could make her cry from worry or smile with just the smallest scrap of affection and it was all for _him._

Kakashi took note of Sasuke’s reaction. He knew mentioning Naruto would strike a cord and tap into that Uchiha pride. Kakashi sighed hoping his work for the night was done. “Just something to consider.”

Sasuke did consider it. The jealous little boy inside himself said Sakura didn’t get to dance with anyone but him. The part of him that had genuine feelings for Sakura was sighing in relief. He could dance with Sakura and use teamwork as an excuse when he lied to the part of himself that said he had to be focused on killing Itachi at all times.

Gaara’s eyes fixed on Sakura. She looked miserable. She had hurt him by rejecting him and now she was at the ball with someone else and she was miserable. He found he took no pleasure in her misery. He decided he didn’t want to go through with the revenge plan, not on _her_ at least.

His mind wandered to the day she almost touched him. He still wondered what it would feel like. He took a deep breath. Now for an experiment. He walked over to the table where she was sitting alone. “Everyone’s dancing.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Yep.” Said Sakura with a weak smile.

“Would you like to dance?” asked Gaara. He was unsure of the words coming out of his own mouth.

Sakura smiled a little brighter. “Yes.” She followed him onto the dance floor.


	12. The Middle School Dance Special Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied last chapter, this is a very, VERY special episode and therefore will be a THREE parter. Enjoy part II.

Gaara was compeletly out of his element. He had no idea what to do on the dance floor.

Sakura seemed to read this. “Here,” She held out her hands for his.

Gaara slowly drew them out of his pockets and touched hers.

She flinched for a moment. What was _on_ his hands? It felt like exfoliating scrub but not wet or –

“It’s sand.” Said Gaara reading her thoughts. “It’s my sand armor. I hope you don’t mind.” It was the polite thing to say, he supposed.

“Oh, not at all. The texture is just interesting, so I wondered what it could be.” Sakura smiled cheerfully at him. He was such a strange boy, but interesting. She grabbed his left hand. “You put this right here on my waist.”  
Gaara’s eyes widened. He’d never held a girl like this. The closest he’d ever come was when Temari would hug him, but she was his sister and he wasn’t allowed to kill her. Meanwhile, Sakura showed no fear. She saw what he could do in the preliminary rounds and was letting him get close to her vitals.

“And I put this hand on your shoulder.” She said placing her left hand on his shoulder gently. “And then you take your right hand in mine.”

Gaara nodded.

Sakura felt a chill in the room. She looked around. The feudal lords and their guests were all preoccupied with their own lives, but all of the other competitors and their guests and teachers were looking at her and Gaara. “Everyone’s staring.” She blushed.

“People do that when they see me.” Said Gaara paying no mind to the stares. “I figured they’d stare when they saw you too.”

“What?” Sakura was confused and a little insulted.

“The pink hair.” Gaara shakily let go of her hand and moved his own up to touch her hair. “It’s rare trait isn’t it? I don’t know anyone in the Sand Village with pink hair. Red and brown are far more common.” Sakura brought her own right hand down to rest on his arm as Gaara stroked her hair between his fingers. It was the softest thing he’d ever touched. The strands were fine and healthy. Growing up in the Sand Village, the water quality wasn’t as good so everyone’s hair was rougher. Gaara was mesmerized by how soft she was. Her hair. Her touch. The way she spoke to him.

Kakashi and Sasuke came out of the double doors from the hallway. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he saw Gaara _touching_ Sakura. It was too intimate the way he had his hand on her back and one in her hair. _“Oh, hell no.”_

 _“Oh, hell no.”_ Was exactly what Neji thought when he saw his cousin dancing with Naruto. He may not care about _her_ but what would it do for the clan’s reputation to see she was spending time with that riff raff.

Hinata blushed the whole time while she was dancing with Naruto. He wasn’t very good and focused all of his attention on not crushing her feet. He kept looking up at her and smiling apologizing. His utter lack of skill took enough stress off of her that she didn’t faint in his arms.

“Excuse me, Tenten.” Neji said leaving the dance floor and stomping over to Shino who was drinking his punch while watching Naruto and Hinata dance. He stood in front of Shino silently waiting for a reaction.

“Yes?” Asked Shino when he realized Neji wasn’t going away.

“How could you let your date dance with that utter imbecile?”

“Do you care because she’s my date or because she’s your cousin? Either way, it doesn’t matter. She’s my guest, yes, but she can dance with whomever she wants. The ball is supposed to be about good will so it’s good to dance with multiple partners.”

Neji was getting angrier and angrier with every word Shino was saying. “I don’t see you dancing with anyone else.” He said through gritted teeth.

Shino finished his drink. “Watch me.” He walked up to Kurenai and Asuma. “May I cut in?” He offered Kurenai his hand.

Kurenai smiled. She thought it was the cutest thing and immediately agreed.

Asuma was a little sad to see his dance partner go, but he knew how much her students meant to her and how proud she was of Shino’s maturity.

Sasuke walked straight over to Sakura and Gaara. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked. It sounded more accusatory than he planned, after all he wasn’t supposed to c _are_ that Sakura was dancing with Gaara.

“Sasuke –“ Sakura started surprised he’d even ask.

“We’re dancing.” Said Gaara matter-of-factly.

“Dance with your own date.” Sasuke said.

“I would, but my date is probably taking shelter from a sandstorm right now.”

Sakura, who took the whole “good will” part of the ball to heart looked at Sasuke sweetly. “The song is almost over. I’m sure you can wait a little longer.”

“Hn.” Sasuke said walking away.

Sakura looked after him with a worried stare.

_“Possessive.”_ Gaara thought. He was starting to realize _what_ about Sakura made him so possessive over her. She was pretty, and kind, and soft.

Tenten, who had been left on the dance floor for far too long in her opinion, marched right over to Neji. “What is with you? You look like a damn chameleon trying to glare at Shino and Naruto at the same time.”

“What?” Neji was caught. Damn Tenten. She always knew him better than anyone else.

“I just don’t see what the big deal is. Literally all Shino did was ask your cousin to the ball. And what’s wrong with Naruto? He’s nice.”

“He’s the exact kind of _undesirable_ that her father wouldn’t let her be caught dead with.”

“Well, that’s going to be a little hard considering they both went to the academy together and they’re both genin. They’re going to be paired up on missions some of the time so he might as well get over it. Since when do you care?”

“Why do _you_ care Tenten?”

“I care because my date has spent the entire night glaring at people he doesn’t like and next to no time with me.”

“ _Date?”_ That’s it. That’s what Neji took away from her statement. The word hit him like a ton of bricks. She was his best friend, he found her attractive, and he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather spend his time with.

Tenten let out a big weary sigh. “God, Neji. For a genius you can be a real ass sometimes.”

“Don’t you mean dumbass?” asked Neji.

“Dumbass, smartass, an ass in general. You’ve been all three the whole night.” Tenten started to walk away when she felt Neji’s hand on her arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Relax. I’m not going to leave and embarrass you. That would look bad for Gai-sensei.”

Tenten walked up to her teacher who was busy dancing in front of Kakashi, trying to get him to dance.

“Gai-sensei, do you want to dance?”

Gai started crying, she was just so sweet. “Of course Tenten, my beautiful youthful flower, I hope I can keep up with you.”

Tenten smiled awkwardly. He was a weirdo, but he was a really good teacher.

Sasuke sulked over to Kakashi after Gai left.

“Where’s Sakura?” Asked Kakashi looking at the dance floor as if he couldn’t see her. He’d been watching them since he came back in. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about her dancing with someone so dangerous.

“Dancing with Gaara.” Sasuke glared at the dance floor.

Kakashi tried his best to hide his concern, after all, it didn’t seem like Gaara hardbored any ill will toward Sakura. “I’m glad someone decided to. I was about to go over there and dance with her if you didn’t.”

“Hn.” Sasuke said. It would be preferable, her dancing with Kakashi. He was old, but he wasn’t a creep, so it wouldn’t be that bad to see them together. He’d even prefer Naruto dancing with Sakura, she saw him like a brother. But Gaara, it didn’t seem right.

“So what did you say to her anyway?”

Sasuke thought. He asked her what she was doing. Then he told Gaara to dance with his own date. He didn’t even ask Sakura to dance with him. Damn. Why was he so bad at this. “Nothing.” Sasuke said.

Kakashi made an amused noise. That’s what he expected. It looks like the Uchiha prodigy had some shortcomings.

Asuma spotted Ino dancing with Shikamaru and laughed to himself. Ino had gotten a little better at walking in her high heels and was now complaining to Shikamaru about his lack of dancing skills. Asuma decided to give them both a break.

“Shikamaru. Why don’t you take a rest, too much fun and you won’t be fresh for the competition.” He said walking up to Shikamaru and Ino.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Said Shikamaru as he left Ino and went to sit down.

Ino was about to protest, she still wanted to dance, then Asuma grabbed her hand and waist.

“You okay with dancing with your sensei?”

Ino nodded. Asuma was a lot better dancer than Shikamaru. _“Thank you, Kurenai-sensei.”_ Ino thought. Plus, Asuma was tall so he could actually spin her around the way she liked.

The song was coming to an end and Sasuke marched right over to Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura looked at him confused. Gaara looked at him curiously. What would the great Sasuke Uchiha do now?  
The moment the next song started he grabbed Sakura’s hand and pulled her into him. He didn’t put his hand on her waist, he wrapped his whole arm around it pulling her flush against him. He held her other hand tightly. She steadied herself, putting her free hand on his shoulder. Sasuke glared at Gaara over Sakura’s head.

_“Of course, he doesn’t ask. He takes.”_ Thought Gaara. It would be an interesting battle come the final rounds.

“Sasuke?” Asked Sakura confused.

“It’s my turn.” He held her tighter to him.

“If you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask.” She said gently.

“Hn.” Sasuke said. Why was it so hard to admit the wanted to dance with her?  
The close contact didn’t give Sakura a lot of room for her head so she laid it on his shoulder.

Sasuke was about to protest, but he couldn’t think of anywhere else for her to put her head, so he just enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms with her breath against his neck.

Temari, who had been watching Gaara since he moved to dance with Sakura dashed toward him the minute he was free. She excused herself from her partners hurriedly making comments about needing to talk to her brother.

“Gaara.” She put on a big smile. “Would you like to dance with your sister?”

Gaara stared at her. She’d hug him sometimes. But her touches were always fleeting. He doubted she wanted to spend any extended time dancing with him. “If you want to talk, we can do it out in the hallway.”

Temari followed Gaara through the double doors and out into the hallway. “What are you up to?”

“If you’re worried about my little revenge plot, relax. I’ll get plenty of revenge when I fight Sasuke. I have no desire to hurt the girl physically or emotionally.”  
“Then what do you get out of it?” Temari tried to sound as gentle as possible, but it still came out like she was accusing him of something. She was really curious why this girl had such an effect on Gaara.

Gaara hesitated. “You saw what happened. How possessive he is of her. It must drive him mad seeing her be so sweet to the person he’s supposed to fight in the final rounds. He’s so volatile, I won’t even need to work at throwing him off. I just need to keep taking her attention.”

Temari knew every word of what he said was true. She thought back to her first interaction with Sasuke. He criticized Kankuro for picking on Sakura, Naruto and those kids. Despite his cool exterior, he really cared about her. Still, part of her saw that Gaara had an entirely separate interest in Sakura. The interest made her both relieved and worried. Relieved because it showed Gaara could actually care about someone. Worried because she was terrified of what would happen if the girl ever fell out of Gaara’s favor.

“Are we done here?” asked Gaara.

Temari sighed. “Yes. I’m proud of you for doing the mature thing and _not_ going along with what the Sound Ninja and Kankuro planned.”

Gaara just stared at her and walked back into the ballroom.

Temari knew better than to wait for a response.


	13. The Middle School Dance Special Part III

By the second song, Sasuke found it in him to relax. Kakashi was right, no one was saying anything about him dancing with Sakura. He saw a jealous look in their direction from Ino and a smile from Naruto, but other than that, no one cared he was dancing with Sakura. He relaxed his grip on her a little, but held her just as close. She sighed in contentment. The noise made him swell up with pride. She was so beautiful and she was his.

Shino excused himself from dancing with Kurenai only to go sit back down and drink some more punch. Things were going well with Hinata and Naruto and he didn’t want to interfere.

Asuma, seeing Kurenai was free, went over to dance with her before any of the lords could get their hands on her. He figured Ino would be safer than Temari alone on the dance floor because she was younger.

Ino waved over Shikamaru and made a drinking motion. He nodded, pouring them both some punch and then handing her a glass on the dance floor.

She drank hers down quickly. “Thanks, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru was about to respond when he heard something muttered and the next minute he was falling on top of Ino, spilling his drink all over her.

Ino was mortified she crawled out from under Shikamaru and ran to the bathroom, embarrassed.

Shikamaru turned around when he heard Kankuro and Kin sniggering. It was then he realized Kin muttered “watch this,” in Kankuro’s ear before dancing right into Shikamaru, knocking him down.

Shikamaru glared at her.

“Whoopsie, I tripped,” Kin said with a sarcastic smile. “You know how it is.”

Hinata and Sakura also saw what happened.

“Ino.” Hinata gasped, trying to get away from Naruto without explaining. In his confusion, he just held her tighter, worried that she was tripping.

Sakura put her hand on Hinata’s arm. “I’ll go. She won’t want us to make a big deal about this. It’s best if I go by myself.”

Sasuke eyed Gaara coming out of the doors to the hallway, his eyes narrowed and his possessive grip on Sakura’s waist tightened once again.

“I’ll walk you there.” Sasuke said, still staring at Gaara as they left the dance floor. Sasuke made sure to shoot him a glare as they passed.

Temari watched Gaara smirk. He was right, he did successfully mess with Sasuke.

When Temari returned to the dance floor, Dosu pulled her into him. “I know you didn’t enjoy dancing with those men.”

“That’s an understatement.” She muttered under her breath.

“I’ll see to it they won’t ask you to dance the rest of the night.” Dosu was a strange looking boy, and no one dared come close to him. He figured none of the feudal lords would be brave enough to try and take her from him.

When Sakura and Sasuke got to the door to the women’s bathroom. Shikmaru was already outside. “I can’t go in there, and she won’t come out.” He said simply. He had taken off his jacket and handed it to Sakura. “Can you give her this to cover up with? Tell her if she comes out I’ll do whatever she says for the rest of the night.”

“Of course.” Sakura said taking the jacket and walking inside.

“I didn’t take you as the type to wait outside of the bathroom for your date.” Shikamaru said to Sasuke once the door closed.

“Hn. I could say the same about you.” Sasuke said staring at the wall.

“Ino is a pain, but she’s _my_ pain. If she’s hurting she’s a drag to be around and fixing it as quickly as possible is the only way to make my life easier.”

“Sakura is annoying.”

“Yeah, but you can’t stand to see her annoying anyone else.”

Sasuke’s head snapped up and he looked at Shikamaru.

“The others haven’t figured it out yet, but I’m pretty quick, you care about her.”

“She’s my teammate.”

“I don’t hold Ino _that_ close when I’m dancing with her, and I regularly hold her unconscious body while training and on missions.”

“Hn.” Sasuke looked away from Shikamaru.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her, or anyone else. She deserves to hear it first and to hear it from you.”

Sasuke thought about fighting, but there was no use arguing with the class genius, he’d probably end up revealing too much or saying things he regretted. While he Shikamaru clearly figured it out, he didn’t _care_ enough about Sasuke’s little crush to be annoying, so Sasuke let it slide.

In the bathroom Ino was trying to dry her dress as quickly as possible. The purple was dark enough that she wouldn’t have to worry about stains but the punch was cold and she started poking through her bra and dress.

“Ino, are you okay?” asked Sakura spotting her by one of the sinks.

“No, I’m pissed off.” Said Ino.

_“Good, at least she’s not crying.”_ Ino rarely cried, and when she did it wasn’t something she stopped very easily.

“That Sound Village bitch pushed Shikamaru into me. Now look at me.” Ino gestured to her chest.

Sakura handed Ino Shikamaru’s jacket. “Shikamaru wanted you to have this.”

Ino smiled softly and put it on. “Not really my style, I’d prefer Sasuke’s.” She had an evil glint in her eye.

Sakura thought about fighting with her about the comment, but was just happy to have Ino relaxing. “Shikamaru says if you come out now, he’ll do what you say for the rest of the night.”

Ino smiled evily. “What can I say, the boy knows me. Want to help me plan my revenge on that bitch?”

“Ino, we really need to be on our best behavior tonight. Our village is hosting the ball.”

Ino shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be tonight, I’m more of a long term planner anyway.”

“Okay,” Sakura sighed out wondering what crazy scheme was brewing in Ino’s head.

With that, they both walked out of the bathroom.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were still waiting, although they weren’t looking at each other which the girls thought was odd. Boys. Why couldn’t they just get along?

Ino pulled Shikamaru into a hug, taking comfort in the arms of one of the boys who was like family to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Atta girl.” He said softly.

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura’s lower back and they all walked back into the ballroom.

Tenten was working up a sweat, Gai danced like a jazzercise artist and didn’t give her a moment’s rest, she was looking for a moment to escape when Neji walked up to them and cleared his throat.

“Gai-sensei, could I have my date back?” Neji asked Gai.

Gai and Tenten stopped dancing.

Tenten, who was a human and _not_ an object rolled her eyes at him. “Gee, Neji, isn’t there someone else you want to ask?”

Gai looked back and forth between his students, he knew about their feelings for each other, he did his best to play dumb, knowing acknowledging those feelings would embarrass them further. “Of course, you can dance with Tenten, if she’ll have you. I have to go challenge Kakashi to a dance contest. It’s my turn to pick!”

Neji cleared his throat. “Tenten, I’d like to dance with you if you’ll have me.”

“And?” Tenten prompted.

“And I’m sorry for being an ass.”

“That’s all you had to say.” She sighed out grabbing his hands and wrapping them around her waist.

“Tenten,” Neji blushed at how close she was getting to him. “I’m supposed to hold one of your hands, remember?”

“You like to dance your way, I like to dance mine, and I like both of your hands around my waist.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started swaying back and forth. It was the only way she knew how to dance and if Neji wanted to dance with her, he’d have to work with her. This way she was less worried about stepping on his feet.

Neji nodded and held her close, firmly but gently, allowing her to take the lead. He looked at her, not at Naruto and Hinata, not Shino, just her, and let himself enjoy the rest of the night.

Sasuke had a problem. He _really_ had to go to the bathroom, but he wasn’t about to let Sakura out of his sight. He waited until he couldn’t see Gaara any more to make his move.

“Earlier,” He muttered to Sakura. “Kakashi told me he was going to dance with you if I didn’t.”

“Sensei.” Sakura smiled softly. He was always in her corner. “I should probably have at least one dance with him, Ino and Tenten danced with their sensei.”

“Hn.” Said Sasuke walking Sakura over to Kakashi. “I’ll be right back.” He walked out of the double doors into the hallway.

“Sensei, will you dance with me?” asked Sakura sweetly.

“Of course, Sakura.”

Kakashi grabbed her hand and twirled her around. He wasn’t a great dancer. He didn’t have a girlfriend, like Kurenai, to teach him, or natural rhythm, like Gai, but he did love to be the reason Sakura was smiling.

Sasuke quickly relieved himself, eager to get back to Sakura before the song ended and Gaara found her. As he exited the stall he was met with Gaara, washing his hands.

“Sasuke.” Gaara said in greeting.

Sasuke’s blood ran cold. This boy was a freak, how did Sakura not see that? “What are your intentions with my teammate?” He asked.

“It’s a good will ball.”

“You don’t seem to care very much about good will. You know they say Lee may never work again?”

“My actions on the battlefield and here at a ball are entirely separate. You weren’t there. She wanted to dance. I asked her and we did. If you’re so worried, you should be careful about how long you leave her alone next time, someone dangerous could’ve snatched her up.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a threat?” he growled.

If Gaara had eyebrows, he would’ve raised them. Sasuke had it _bad_ for this girl. “All I’m saying is that she’s beautiful and _naïve._ ” He put extra emphasis on the last word. Of course Sakura was naïve. She danced with a monster and never realized how close to death she came. Gaara buried the part of himself that said he liked that about her, the part that wasn’t afraid of him.

Sasuke growled again. She was naïve. He had to save her more times than he could count, she couldn’t figure out his feelings any better than he could show them, she needed his protection from people like Gaara.

Gaara got up to walk away. “See you in the final rounds, Sasuke.”

“Count on it.” Sasuke spat out. He walked passed Gaara quickly, eager to get back to Sakura before Gaara even had a chance to cut in.

The lights flickered. The Hokage made an announcement that there would be one more dance and then everyone would have to head home.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura back from Kakashi.

Sakura thanked Kakashi sweetly and he smiled at her, enjoying watching Sasuke show his true feelings.

Tenten sighed in Neji’s arms. The night would’ve been perfect if he had acted like _this_ the whole night. Neji held her tighter.

Hinata finally relaxed. She gave Naruto so many pointers on dancing that eventually, they eased into having a real conversation, it was about ramen, but she didn’t pass out once. By the end of Hinata’s lessons, Naruto could dance competently.

Shino watched them with a slight smile on his face.

Ino wasn’t as gentle in her lessons. She kept pushing Shikamaru to try more and more complex moves and he’d roll his eyes the whole time, but he smiled a genuine smile.

Temari looked at the two of them and laughed. So that was the guy she’d have to fight in the final rounds? He didn’t look too tough.

Dosu’s plan worked, no creepy old guys dared come near Temari for the rest of the night.

Even Kin and Kankuro were having fun, still laughing about embarrassing Ino.

Gaara sat alone, watching Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke revealed a weakness tonight, and Gaara was going to use it come the final rounds. A small part of him thought about Sakura’s role in all of this. He didn’t _want_ to kill her when the time came to put their plan into place. Maybe he could just see she was taken out of action before that. She’d given him a lot to think about.

The dance ended and everyone started go their separate ways.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to see yourself home, Tenten.” Said Neji. “I have to walk Lady Hinata home or –“

“I know, I know, duty calls.” Said Tenten sadly. She knew Neji’s family was screwed up. She just hated that he placed so much of the blame on Hinata and not his uncle. Tenten knew if it were up to Hinata, Naruto would be the one walking her home.

Before Neji could reach Hinata, Shino cut him off. “May I have a word?”

Neji glared at Shino. “What do you want now?”

“Hinata, Naruto, and I are going out for ramen so we plan to stay out a little later.”

“You’re telling me this why?” Neji hissed. Great, now he’d have to escort his cousin on a date.

“I’m saying this because you’ll have plenty of time to walk Tenten home, then you can meet us at the ramen shop, and then you can take Hinata home and your uncle won’t ask any questions.”

Neji thought about it. Hinata did love ramen so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for them to go and get it. “What do you get out of this?” Asked Neji.

“I get to see Hinata happy. Happy teammates mean better teamwork.” Shino said plainly.

“Fine. But make sure Naruto doesn’t lay a hand on her.” Neji said.

“Believe me, if he gets too bold, I’ll be the first to step in.” Shino said walking back to Hinata and Naruto.

Neji ran after Tenten.

Shikamaru and Ino were about to leave when she started pouting. “Shikamaru, I forgot my purse. Go get it for me.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and ran back to get Ino’s purse.

Temari followed him, she was curious about this opponent of hers. “Your girlfriend has you whipped.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Shikamaru said plainly, he didn’t seem mad or defensive about the accusation though. “And all women are troublesome, she just happens to be the one I spend the most time with.”

“All women are troublesome, huh?” Said Temari. “You’re going to have a lot of trouble with me come the final rounds then.”

“You seem like a handful.” Shikamaru looked her up and down, not realizing how suggestive his action was.

Temari raised a perfect eyebrow. “You’ll find out soon enough. Good luck, lover boy.”

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru said under his breath.

Temari met back up with her group of Sand and Sound Ninja. They started walking outside when they saw Sasuke and Sakura walking a few paces ahead. Sasuke had his hand on the small of Sakura’s back as he led her home.

Gaara called out to her. “Sakura,”

They turned around. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes, Gaara.” Said Sakura giving him her attention.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed further. He didn’t like that.

Gaara walked up to them and held one of her hands. “I’d like to thank you for dancing with me tonight. You’re very hospitable.”

Temari and Kankuro recognized the words, it was the type of thing they were raised to say as the Kazekage’s children. They had to be polite and diplomatic when they needed to. Gaara used to behave like that too, at least before their uncle died, then the monster took over. The words sounded so strange on Gaara’s tongue now.

“If you’re ever in the Sand Village,” Gaara continued. “I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Then he did something that shocked everyone, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Temari blanched. Kankuro put his hand over his mouth before he gasped. No one outside of the family had _ever_ been _that_ close to Gaara and lived to tell the tale. Here this _Leaf Village_ girl was, pulling all sorts of feelings out of him.

Sasuke glared daggers at Gaara.

“Thank you, Gaara.” Sakura blushed prettily.

Gaara liked the color, a nice soft pink like her soft, pink hair. He’d have to remember the way she looked now, before he had to destroy her entire world.

“It’s getting late,” Sasuke said pulling her closer to him. “I better get you home before your parents start worrying.”

“Goodbye, Gaara.” Sakura smiled and waved. She even waved at the Sand Ninja and Sound Ninja who had made her life so miserable throughout the exams.

They watched Sakura and Sasuke walk away, Sasuke moving them at a fast pace, trying to get Sakura as far away from Gaara as possible.

Once they were out of earshot, Kankuro whistled. “Wow, you made Mr. Cool, Calm, And Collected _angry_. Good job.”

The two Sound Ninja also congratulated Gaara.

Temari was the only one who saw through it. What was Gaara thinking? _What_ did this girl _do_ that caused such a profound change in him? And how would his feelings for the Leaf Village girl impact their plan? Of course, Gaara would just deny feeling anything, so all of those answers would remain a mystery.


	14. Neji & Tenten

“Tenten!” Neji called after her going as fast as his sandals could carry him.

Tenten whipped around. “Neji?” she asked.

He quickly reached her. “I’m going to walk you home.”

“What about Hinata?”

“She’s going out for ramen with Shino and Naruto. Shino set it up.”

“I told you they weren’t so bad.”

Neji just smiled gently. He offered her his arm, which she accepted. A comfortable silence settled over them, as it often did when they were together. A comfortable silence was something Neji valued greatly. It was nice to be able to spend time with a person without having to make awkward small talk.

Tenten wanted to talk a little more, but she knew Neji better than that. He had a serene look on his face as if stuck in a bubble where nothing could hurt him. She pulled him in closer to her, resting her head against his shoulder.

When he reached Tenten’s house he was genuinely sad to see her go.

“Goodnight, Tenten.” He said softly. “Thank you for accompanying me to the dance.” He looked into her deep brown eyes. She was so beautiful and she understood him better than anyone alive. He thought about all the time they spent together. Gai was a good teacher, but his training methods obviously favored Lee, meaning Tenten and Neji often had to do things their own way. Lee might be his teammate, Gai might be his teacher, but Tenten was his partner. “Goodnight” and “thank you” didn’t seem appropriate enough to end the night on.

Tenten could see Neji was lost in thought, but it was more intimate. He was big on eye contact in general, but she had never felt more exposed to his gaze. He wasn’t using the byakugan, but it felt like he was looking right through her. “What are you thinking?” She said softly.

Neji leaned in and gently planted a kiss on the top of her head. Then he looked away. “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier.” He said softly.

Tenten blinked. Neji Hyuuga actually kissed her it took her a moment to process it. It was nice, but she wanted more. She smirked at him.

He gasped.

Tenten grabbed the collar of his robe, pulling him into her and kissing him firmly on the mouth.

Neji’s eyes widened before he lost himself in the kiss. He shut his eyes, letting his hands wrap around her waist and pull her into him. Kissing Tenten felt like coming home after a long journey away. He could relax, he could be himself, and he didn’t have to worry about judgment.

When they pulled away she looked up at him with wide mischievous eyes. His eyes were still half-lidded, lost in the power of the kiss.

“Good luck in the final rounds.” Said Tenten as she went to go inside.

“You’ll be watching right?” asked Neji.

“Of course.” Tenten smiled her normal cheerful smile. “And when you make Chunin, we’ll go out and celebrate.”

Neji just smiled. He truly won the jackpot having her as his teammate.


	15. InoShikaCho

Ino jumped happily onto Shikmaru’s back.

Shikamaru grunted.

“Alright Shikamaru, take me home.” She said tapping one of her heels against his leg.

“What a drag.” Here he was, carrying her again because her feet hurt. He knew he was putting himself in a bad situation by telling her he’d do whatever she said for the rest of the night.

Asuma watched them and laughed, pretending he _totally_ wasn’t following Kurenai to her apartment.

Once they got further away from the ball she relaxed. She wrapped her arms around him tighter in a hug. “Thanks for tonight.” She said softly.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.” Shikamaru said smiling. Ino was always sweeter when it was just the two of them, or three of them if Choji was present.

He put her down when he reached her house. “Well, I guess this is goodbye –“

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” Said Ino climbing off his shoulders.

Shikamaru’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean you’re not done with me yet? I’ve carried you around half the night, gave you my jacket, and even obliged when you wanted to dance.”

Ino laughed at his reaction. “I just wanted you to take me here so I could change clothes. We’re going to Choji’s.” Ino took the Tupperware of cake out of her purse and waved it at him.

Shikamaru smiled again. “I missed Choji tonight too.”

“I’ll be back down in just a second.” Ino went inside, greeted her parents and changed into a pair of soft, blue gym shorts and an orange t-shirt. She put on a pair of comfy sneakers and sighed. It was nice to get out of her high heels.

Ino handed Shikamaru back his jacket. “Did you want to go home and change too?” asked Ino.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Shikamaru folded the jacket across his arm and loosened his tie.

She smiled at him, he was such a slob, she realized her gaze lasted too long when he stared at her.

“What?” He asked softly.

She wasn’t sure. She had known him her whole life and looked at him almost every day. He wasn’t bad looking, he wasn’t gorgeous like Sasuke, but he had a handsome face and he cared about her.

Shikamaru was forced to look back at Ino. She was a beautiful girl. He’d fight anyone who called her ugly, after all she was one of his best friends, almost family, and no one talked to her like that and got away with it. If he was a good artist, which he wasn’t, he could draw her face from memory. “ _She’s a pain, but she’s my pain.”_

“Shikamaru.” She said softly before they both slowly, jerkily moved their heads together and kissed. It was soft and sweet and caring, a true gesture of love, but there was no spark.

They pulled apart, looked at each other and smiled, then burst out laughing. Ino had kissed Shikamaru before, Choji too, but it was all when they were under the age of six.

Ino pulled Shikamaru into a headlock and messed with his hair. “Come on, let’s go see Choji before this gets any weirder.”

“Your wish is my command.” Shikamaru said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but with a genuine smile on his face.

Choji was sitting up. It was unusual for him to have nothing to do on a weekend. He almost always had plans with Shikamaru, even if it was just watching the clouds and snacking.

He heard something at his window. Someone was tossing something at it. He looked down and saw Shikamaru and Ino. They waved at him. He opened up his window and the two of them summoned chakra to their feet so they could climb up the side of the building.

“We brought you a present.” Said Ino. She opened her purse and pulled out the Tupperware handing it to Choji.

“You brought me cake!” He practically screamed in delight.

Shikamaru put a hand over his mouth. “Calm down, you’ll wake up the entire neighborhood.”

Ino hugged Choji. “Oh Choji, I missed you so much. I had to dance with Shikamaru.”

“You got Shikamaru to dance?” Choji laughed between bites of food. “I would’ve paid to see that.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He couldn’t protest, they were both better dancers.

“We also got to see Asuma-sensei dance with Kurenai-sensei.” Ino gossiped.

“Sounds like things are getting serious.” Choji said with a knowing smile.

“Even Team Eight can see it.” Said Shikamaru.

Ino let out a laugh. “I bet they know more about it than we do. Kurenai-sensei isn’t as concerned with her ‘reputation’ as Asuma-sensei is. Next chance I get, I’m asking Hinata about them.”

They stayed up and talked of the night, all sitting on Choji’s bed. Choji even shared his snacks, a gesture he reserved for Shikamaru and Ino.

In the morning they watched the sun rise. Ino sat between Choji and Shikamaru, pulling them into a hug. Maybe she didn’t get Sasuke, but she had some pretty great guys in her life to make up for it.


	16. Naruto & Hinata (Shino & Neji are here too)

Neji walked to Ichiraku Noodle Shop with a spring in his step. He couldn’t remember feeling this relaxed _ever._ He pulled back the curtain to find Hinata sitting in between Naruto and Shino. He took the empty seat next to Shino and ordered a cup of tea for himself.

“I take it things went well.” Said Shino in a voice that was all to knowing.

“I got Tenten back home safely, if that’s what you’re asking.” Said Neji looking down at his cup of tea.

“I’m glad.” Said Hinata sweetly.

Neji found she didn’t bother him tonight. Her sentiment seemed genuine and he was too happy to care if it wasn’t. “Hm.” Neji said in acknowledgement.

“Wow, Hinata.” Naruto said amazed. “You’re like a ramen eating champion!”

Hinata had just ordered her second bowl of ramen while Naruto was still on his first.

Most girls wouldn’t like a boy commenting on the fact that they eat a lot, but Hinata knew it was meant as a compliment. She also knew how much Naruto loved ramen.

“Thank you, Naruto.” She said softly. She had become more comfortable around Naruto through the night, after dancing with him and then eating dinner with him. It was nice that Shino tagged along to take the edge off.

“I should be thanking you!” Naruto said happily. “You’re like the best dancer ever, now I won’t make a fool of myself if I ever need to dance again.”

Hinata turned red when Naruto complimented her dancing abilities but managed to say, “Thank you, Naruto.” Softly.

Neji had his eyes fixed on the clock. It was getting late. If he and Hinata weren’t home soon, Hiashi would ask questions, something Neji was sure _neither_ of them wanted.

“Hinata,” Neji said softly, nodding toward the clock. There was no pressure in it, no bitterness. He just wanted to make her aware of the time.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Right.” She said sadly, finishing up her bowl of ramen.

“Heading home?” Asked Shino, mostly to get Naruto’s attention.

Naruto stopped eating and looked at Hinata.

“I’m afraid I need to.” Said Hinata.

Shino got up off of his seat and gave her a hug. “Goodnight, Hinata. Thank you for accompanying me tonight.”

“Goodnight Shino.” She said turning to leave before Shino called to her again.

“Aren’t you going to hug Naruto too?” asked Shino, hoping she’d take his suggestion.

“Oh, I’m sorry. How rude of me.” Hinata’s eyes widened.

“Don’t sweat it!” Naruto said getting off his stool and hugging her hard. Hinata felt like the wind was knocked out of her. “Thanks for dancing with me all night. Dancing with a girl is _way_ more fun than dancing with Iruka-sensei.”

Hinata blushed again, she was starting to get lightheaded in Naruto’s arms. When he finally released her she had to hold onto Neji to keep herself up. “Goodnight,” She called to Naruto and Shino one more time.

Neji nodded at both of them and he and Hinata headed back to the compound.

“Did Tenten have a nice time?” asked Hinata.

Neji was about to give a biting answer when he realized he was being unfair. Tenten was right, he should be nicer to her. Her question wasn’t mean spirited or gossipy, it was genuine. “She did toward the end of the night.” Neji answered truthfully, although he wasn’t going to tell her he took Tenten for granted until she called him out on it.

“I’m glad.” Hinata smiled.

“Did you have fun?” asked Neji, trying to be polite.

Hinata blushed. “Yes, it was very nice of Shino to ask me, and for Naruto to dance with me when Shino was busy.”

“Hm.” Neji answered. The two slipped into a comfortable silence the rest of the way home, both basking in their own wonderful night.

When they got home everyone but Hiashi was asleep. He greeted them, arms crossed in the front room. “It’s nearly midnight. What took you two so long?” he asked them.

“Shino asked me to get ramen with him after the ball and Neji came to supervise.” Hinata answered truthfully, or as truthfully as she needed to.

Hiashi’s eyes narrowed. Hyuugas were polite, so Hinata did the right thing by accepting the invitation of the boy who took her to the ball, but Hyuugas weren’t _easy._ Hiashi hoped this boy behaved himself. “And there was no funny business?” He was talking, of course, about a boy laying hands on his precious daughter.

“If there was,” Neji started. “I would’ve put an end to it immediately.” It was the truth. Any unwanted contact would’ve led to Neji harming the _fool_ who dared insult their clan. While he didn’t think Hiashi would like it if he knew she hugged Naruto, he had his own secret to keep.

Hiashi closed his eyes, put at peace by Neji’s answer. “Very well, go to bed, both of you. Neji, we train tomorrow, you won’t embarrass me in the final rounds. Hinata, you could use some rest and some training too.”

“Yes sir.” The cousins said in unison.

They walked to their rooms, both content with their own, wonderful secrets.

“Goodnight, Neji.” Hinata said sweetly as she reached her room.

“Goodnight, Hinata.” Neji nodded his head.


	17. Sasuke & Sakura (They Kiss In This One)

Sasuke didn’t remove his hand from her lower back the entire walk home. His hand held tight on her hip, digging his fingers into her flesh at times. The sensation was almost painful, but Sakura didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to discourage his touch.

They walked in silence. It wasn’t enjoyable for either of them. Sakura wanted to talk to him about their night. It seemed like he went from wanting nothing to do with her to not being able to keep his hands off of her.

Sasuke knew she wanted to talk to him. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t. He thought about what Gaara said.

 _“_ _You should be careful about how long you leave her alone next time, someone dangerous could’ve snatched her up.”_

 _“She’s beautiful and_ naïve _._ _”_

Just thinking about Gaara talking about Sakura like he _knew_ her ignited a possessive rage in Sasuke. _“She’s beautiful and naïve, and she’s_ mine.” He dug his fingers into her hip again.

Sakura winced at that one. “Sasuke…” She started softly.

Sasuke removed his hand, as if touching her burned him, but he didn’t apologize, even though he knew he should.

“What are you thinking?” asked Sakura, sweet as can be.

Damn those big green eyes of hers. Damn her sweet smile. Damn the way she looked so beautiful and felt so soft in his arms all night. Not just his arms. _Gaara_ got to hold her too. Hell, he even stole a kiss.

Sasuke focused on his surroundings to quell the rage burning within him. They were out by Konoha’s waterfront. It was a small lake, manmade and only meant to enhance the beauty of the village. The sky was nice and the moon was bright.

“Sasuke…” She prompted again.

Sasuke bit out a response. “What’s your relationship with Gaara?”  
Sakura turned bright red.

_“Oh no, he saw Gaara kiss me and now he thinks we’re involved!”_ Her inner self screamed.

Sakura tried her best to regain her composure, deciding it would be best to be honest. “He’s friendly with me, I guess. He just sat down next to me while I was eating lunch one day and we got to talking…”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. There was _no_ way Gaara sat down next to Sakura just so he could have a little company.

“Then a few days later he asked me to the ball.” Sakura continued a light blush painted on her face. “But of course, you asked me first and I wanted to go with you anyway.” She smiled awkwardly, assuring him.

Gaara asked her to the ball? That couldn’t be good. Sasuke told himself he was only concerned because Gaara posed a threat to him and the village, not because another boy _dared_ ask Sakura out.

“And then…” Sakura let out a sad sigh, looking down at her feet. “You got up and I couldn’t find you so I just stayed seated at the table. Gaara found me and asked me to dance. And that’s everything.” She looked back up at him and smiled. “See, nothing more serious than that.”  
But it _was_ serious. Gaara told him as much.

_“_ _You should be careful about how long you leave her alone next time, someone dangerous could’ve snatched her up.”_

 _“She’s beautiful and_ naïve _._ _”_

If those weren’t threats Sasuke didn’t know what were. “He’s dangerous, Sakura.” He said plainly. She was going to get herself hurt, and he was going to have to take care of her. Part of him liked the idea. After all, she took care of him after his fight with Haku, and after his fight with Lee, and in the Forest of Death. He hadn’t taken care of her since he beat the tar out of the Sound Ninja. He smiled inwardly at the memory.

“I know he seems that way…” Sakura started, Gaara had been so kind to her she wasn’t afraid anymore. “But I think he’s just misunderstood, like an angry version of Naruto, you know?”

No. Sasuke didn’t know. Naruto wasn’t _angry_ he was an _idiot_. Gaara was something else entirely. Gaara was a cold rage, Sasuke knew, because he saw the same qualities in himself. But Sasuke’s rage was a like a controlled burn. He took his pain and channeled it into training and missions. Gaara’s rage was like an all-consuming blaze eating up anything in its path. He nearly _killed_ Lee during the exam, it wasn’t even a _real_ battle. Based on how Gaara’s siblings reacted to him, Sasuke had a feeling they knew his cruel strength too.

“You should stay away from him.” Sasuke bit out.

“Why?” Sakura asked, genuinely confused as to why Sasuke cared.

Damn. His annoying little cherry blossom was going to make him spell it out for her. “You saw what he did to Lee.”

Sakura’s eyes clouded with sadness. “They were opponents, I think Gaara just got carried away –“

“And what if he ever gets ‘carried away’ when he’s with you?”

Sakura’s face flushed. She was sure Sasuke was talking about in a fight, but there was another implication there, one that she wasn’t ready to think about.

Sasuke could tell he made her uncomfortable, he had to give her something, even if it was hard to admit, even if he didn’t want to say it out loud. “Sakura, if he hurt you…there would be hell to pay.”

Her face shot up to look at him. “Sasuke?” she prompted him.

Sasuke thought about the Sound Ninja attack, about the bruises covering Sakura’s tearstained face, about her hair messy and matted, he thought about how much _farther_ they could’ve gone to hurt her if he didn’t wake up right when he did.

He reached out and touched her freshly cut hair for the first time. “I can’t always be around to protect you, and I don’t want to think about what could happen to you if he ever decided to hurt you.”

Oh. So it was like that? She was a burden. But why was he touching her hair so gently now?

“I’m working on getting stronger, Sasuke. With some more help from Kakashi-sensei I’ll be able to handle myself-“

“That’s not the point.” Sasuke bit out.

“Then what is the point?” Sakura was on the verge of tears. He didn’t trust her to be with Gaara. He didn’t think she was strong enough to defend herself. He thought of her has a burden.

“You’re so annoying.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura gasped. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped with a deep stare from Sasuke.

“The point is,” Sasuke grabbed her. He held her away from him, holding her arms still, then he leaned his face in and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

Sakura’s eyes widened. She knew her first kiss was supposed to be with Sasuke. But she always thought it would be a soft thing where she got to close her eyes and relax. Instead his body was rigid, holding her at arms length, while his lips told an entirely different story.

“The point is,” Continued Sasuke, pulling away from her out of breath, and suddenly unable to make eye contact. “Maybe I like to be the one you dance with, and worry over, and who gets to kiss you.”

“Sasuke?” her eyes widened. She had thought about him confessing to her thousands of times, each was what was more romantic than what Sasuke actually said, but she supposed reality was better than fantasy.

Sasuke finally made eye contact with her. His words were true and he couldn’t take them back, but now she was going to _expect_ certain things. Still, it was less annoying than the idea of her loving Gaara, or anyone else. “I can’t promise you a relationship right now, I have work to finish, but if you’ll stay by my side as my teammate and my friend… I think one day we can be more.”

Sakura knew the truth in his words. She was sad she had to wait, but Sasuke had always been _clear_ about his role as an avenger. He had some things to take care of before he could even _think_ about a relationship. “I understand.” Sakura said.

Sasuke reached a hand out to touch her face, brushing the stray hair out of her eyes.

“Could I kiss you again?” asked Sakura sheepishly.

What the hell, what he did could never be taken back. Sakura knew his feelings about PDA, so their touches would be fleeting, something to be savored when they happened. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. He supposed she could have a proper kiss before he took her home.

She stared at him in silence.

He raised his eyebrows at her. She was the one who asked for the kiss, so she should be the one to initiate it.

Sakura shyly put her hands on the back of his head and brought her mouth to his, humming in contentment.

Sasuke liked the sound. He’d have to remember it since it would probably be a while before he heard it again.

She pulled away slowly and he smiled down at her. “I should take you home before your parents worry.”

Sakura made a happy noise and held onto his arm, snuggling in close. She’d done it before, and he’d obliged her, even with an annoyed look on his face. He let her hold onto him again, he'd tolerate it it after she let him dig his fingers into her hip most of the way home.

They got to Sakura’s home and she wished him goodnight sweetly before going inside alone. Sasuke was grateful that Sakura was embarrassed by her parents. He didn’t want to make awkward small talk.

He walked back to the Uchiha compound with his hands in his pockets and the taste of her still on his lips. Sweet, soft, everything he wasn’t, but needed so dearly.

Kakashi-sensei was out reading. He had already changed out of his suit and into his uniform. “Did Sakura get home safely?” he asked sounding bored.

“Yes.” Sasuke said simply. “How about Gai?”

Kakashi chuckled lightly at the accusation. Sasuke wasn’t the first person to imply there was _more_ to his relationship with Gai than just being rivals. “He drank too much. He was so out of it, I didn’t even get a goodnight kiss.”

Sasuke bristled at the comment. “Old pervert.” He grumbled.

Kakashi just laughed. _“Congratulations Sakura, you got him. Sasuke, you better not screw this up.”_

Sasuke didn’t know _why_ Kakashi seemed to care so much about his relationship with Sakura, but he found it was a source of comfort. Kakashi’s support meant he wouldn’t do _anything_ to jeopardize the relationship, including telling others, about it.

As Sasuke went to sleep in his bed he let his mind wander to another source of comfort, Sakura. _His_ Sakura and her sweet touches, and looks, and kisses that were just for _him_. _“Take that Gaara.”_


	18. Gaara Alone

Gaara sat alone on a rooftop in Konoha thinking about the night.

He changed out of his formal clothes as leaned into the familiar embrace of his sand gourd on his back.

He behaved himself all night, he even danced with a girl, who he _surprisingly_ felt no urge to kill. Still, the urge was upon him. In a few days time, he would participate in the final rounds and he wouldn’t hold back, he wouldn’t show mercy, and the Leaf Village would fall.

A warm breeze blew past his face, causing the wind chimes to sing. He closed his eyes, enjoying the weather.

Unfortunately, his train of thought was interrupted. Dosu, it seemed was also out and about tonight.

“You’re Sasuke’s first opponent.” Said Dosu. “How about I get you out of the way so I can fight Sasuke sooner? I wonder what’s faster, my sound or your sand.”

Gaara looked from his opponent, who was readying an attack, to the full moon.

“When the moon is full, his blood gets restless.” Gaara said softly as the sand sprang to life. Within a few moments, the sand enveloped Dosu, and his body was still.

Gaara understood they were allies with the Sound Village, but Dosu made the mistake of challenging him, and that would jeopardize the mission. The icing on the cake was, Gaara _knew_ Dosu harmed Sakura, and now he never would again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed "Middle School Dance fic."  
> I know this last chapter was kind of bleak, but I didn't see it ending any other way.   
> Unfortunately, we all know what happens in the final round, The Sand & Sound Villages attack leading to character death. 
> 
> My next fic will be a "Miss Congeniality" inspired fic about Sakura as basically a teenage Sandra Bullock, and Kakashi as Michael Kaine.   
> I hope you'll read that one too and enjoy it!


End file.
